The champion and the pirate
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Link, the champion of Hyrule, has been caught by none other than the new scourge of the Hyrulean seas, the one and only Risky Boots. What does she have in store for the protector of Princess Zelda and of the realm of Hyrule?
1. The Champion and the Pirate

The champion and the pirate

Link wasn't quite sure how he got in this position.

Shackled to the wall of a strange place, he was trying to pin down how he got there as he had woken up mere moments ago. With no clear recollection of how manacles were put on his wrists, the faint shaking and creaking of the wood along with some of the items found in the room, a map, a compass and so forth, told him that he was inside a ship of some sort, perhaps even a private cabin. The luxurious treasures, the many rupies and the size of the place, along with a bathtub strangely enough, convinced him that this was the captain's own cabin and that he was their captive. And there was only one pirate swift and dastardly enough these days that might have a chance in a fight against him.

"Finally awake, are we? Good," the pirate in question said, arriving on the scene with a smirk on her face as none other than Risky Boots, the self-appointed Queen of the Seven Seas, made her entrance as she pushed the door to her cabin open. "Oh my, my crew certainly made it so you'd be appealing to the eye when I enter. They did a good job...Then again, you made it easy for them, you stud~"

He realized quickly enough, through feeling a swift gust of wind on him due to the open door, that his chest was bare. His champion's tunic and his shirt, along with his weapons, had all been confiscated, thrown into a little pile that he could see in the corner of the room. He was her prisoner, that much was clear, but whatever she wanted would be denied as Link had no time for pirates, for those who pillage and steal their way through life. As the champion of Hyrule and the appointed knight in charge of protecting Princess Zelda, it was his duty to give no information or help to the enemy...And judging by her actions she was most definitely one.

"You know, for someone with such a reputation, you didn't seem all that prepared to fight against me or my crew. It's as if you've never fought a lady before," Risky teased as she closed the door and removed her hat and her weapons, feeling most assuredly secure in her position. "If it weren't for that superb chest of yours or those blonde locks, I'd actually be curious as to why someone like you would be given such a big and important job as the bodyguard of the princess. I guess it's more your body than the guard part that's important here."

She wanted a rise out of him, yet Link would certainly not give her the satisfaction. He analyzed his surroundings and for any opportunity to escape or fight back and his eyes eventually wandered, perhaps a little too long, on Risky herself. Her reputation as a deadly woman was only equal to the beauty that people assigned to her and, he had to admit, she was impressively alluring. She wore pants not unlike those the Gerudo wore, purple in their color, she had some muscles and her pale skin seemed to be near-flawless in appearance. She had wide hips, a slim yet taut belly and her cleavage certainly did not leave much room to the imagination. If it wasn't for the skull-motif top that she wore, which was extremely evil-looking and kind-of obvious as to her temperament, she'd almost be beautifully inconspicuous. His gaze stayed perhaps a little too long on her forms and curves as Link's attention was brought back to reality by a light laugh coming from Risky Boots herself as she herself observed him.

"Enjoying what you see so far, hero?" she teased as she crossed her arms in a mock-chastising manner, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking about right now. "I'm sure a goody two-shoes like you prefers princesses and damsels as opposed to strong women like me...But I'm making you doubt right now, am I?"

She chuckled anew and seemed to appreciate the moment far more than him. However, as stoic as he appeared to be, Link wasn't entirely devoid of attraction to Risky. Her personality was nothing to speak about if he was to stay polite, yet it did seem like she had a head on her shoulders as she had indeed managed to penetrate the Hyrulean seas a few months ago, managed to never get caught and was always one step ahead of just about anyone, including the princess and the champions. This took a cunning mind, a penchant for strategies and a fair amount of skills, things that she seemed to pull off without breaking a sweat. Combined with her rather open sex-appeal, she'd almost be a rival to Princess Zelda if she wasn't so obviously evil and selfish. He did not know where she came from, possibly somewhere far away and exotic as judged by her clothes and skin tone, yet a part of him knew that someone like her would possibly always be ahead of Zelda in many respects. Judging the boldness in which she wore such a revealing outfit, something that the princess would never dare wear, she had audacity and a certain je-ne-sais-quoi which Link would never attribute to Zelda. As precious and kind-hearted as she was, it seemed like Risky was not avert to risks, far from it. Still, as much as he thought about it, he tried not to give too much credit to a woman like her, as she was evil and deserved no respite or respect and he would give her none.

"Lost in your head, are we? Already thinking of me, I hope?" Risky playfully said, bending down so as to make sure Link would see the valley of her cleavage, an overt attempt at temptation and seduction. He looked at it for a single instant and felt a little embarrassed, averting his gaze after a moment passed, which seemed to make Risky think and analyze the situation. "I see what kind of person you are, champion. Pure of heart, prone to heroism and absolutely invulnerable to corruption...But perhaps this might help you relax and change your mind~"

She approached even closer and then went on to sit on his lap, straddling his legs with her own as she was much too close for comfort. She explored his muscles with her hand, gently caressing his muscular chest and his abdominal muscle, showing an almost-tender side to him. However, she had a predatory glimmer in her eyes and a mean little smile on her face as she chuckled lightly. Link was left uncertain as to what she had in mind and part of him didn't exactly hate her proximity, though the fact that he was in such a predicament against his will certainly made the situation lose a large amount of its appeal. She adjusted her purple hair with a simple gesture and then placed one of her hands on his cheek, broadcasting in advance what she'd be doing as she approached her face closer to his. She was inches away from kissing him and, as lovely as she looked, Link certainly didn't want this to happen and he tried to move his face away from her. What happened, however, was quite different than he anticipated as she instead bent her back at the last second, showing an impressive amount of control and smothered his face with her breasts and her top. Muffled and caught in complete surprise, he knew that she was bold and fearless, but he hadn't expected her to be so shameless, showing just much of a far cry she was from the demure Zelda. She left him in this position for a few seconds, letting him feel the softness of her chest and its fragrance, finally releasing him with a satisfied smirk on her lips. She removed herself from his lap and stood in front of him, as if waiting for his reaction before proceeding any further.

He was somewhat stunned, certainly unprepared for someone to use her seductive wiles so easily and without any hesitation. As he readjusted himself, his sight still set on her cleavage, he realized that she had walked away and that something had changed about her top, notably the "eyes" of the skull itself. There wasn't anything special about them prior to this moment, but now it seemed like they were emanating swirls of yellow and red, with one color being dominant over the other in each eyes. Something about that seemed...fascinating to him for some reason. He knew not why, nor how, but it was intriguing, appealing, and he felt like he had to watch those swirls which were on top of this admittedly delightful chest of hers.

"I learned this from an old rival of mine some time ago. It's something that can be...magical under the right circumstances," Risky went on to say, her tone a little more honeyed as she went on to bump her hips to the right, then to do so again to the left. She repeated this motion, opting for less-refined movements at the start until those isolation were no longer to the side, but made up and down as her waist stretched in and out, the pendulum-like motion adjusting itself to be a cycle while she placed her hands on those wide hips of hers. "Many people like to watch these kinds of performance...And I bet you won't be any different~"

There was definitely something interesting about this, with Link feeling a little flush and quite confused right this instant. It made not much of any sense that she'd capture and then dance for him, her movements not unlike some of the Gerudo dances he had witnessed in the past. What made this even more fascinating, though, were the eyes of her top, who spun those yellow and red swirls so tantalizingly, mesmerizing him as he just felt magnetically pulled to them, not just because of her large breasts, but because of something else that he couldn't quite figure out yet.

"Just relax...As you can see, I don't plan on harming you. Far from it, I'm going to give you the best moment of your life...Just watch my dance and enjoy yourself. Look at my bra and give yourself some rest~" Risky said, her tone calm yet certainly tinted by a certain trepidation, an excitement that felt right for Link to hear, as if this was a little naughty gesture of hers that he could somewhat enjoy despite it all. "Watching my beautiful belly and staring at my chest makes you feel so relaxed...so happy...It wouldn't hurt to keep on looking at me...You gotta keep an eye on your enemy, after all~"

There was a trick here, but Link was wary enough to understand that it was better to really observe her in case she tried something. Still, it was true that it was a beautiful sight as Risky went on to stop her bumps and instead went on to do some figure-eight with her hips, twisting and swaying them as her taut, yet very soft-looking belly seemed to stretch for his eyes only. It was hard to concentrate on both her top and her stomach at once, yet Link would not be fooled and would keep an eye on her, a little sigh escaping from his lips as he calmed down as per her advice.

"You can't really focus on my dance and top together, can you? Both are so beautiful, so sexy, that it seems like you'd want to be able to look at them for hours if you could, right?" Risky suggested, moving a step backward and going for a twirl, snapping the bra away from his stare for the briefest of instants before she placed herself back in a position where Link could see both. Adjusting her figure-eights, she went for vertical ones as mayas were her movements now, using her feet to rise up her hips and then pushing them to the side, creating sexy waves with her waist. "That's much better, isn't it?"

It truly was as this little step made it so Link could definitely focus on her sumptuous belly and that top of hers. He had been snapped out of it for a second, but its return was greeted with a smile on his face as he looked at it anew, finding this spectacle she offered simply fascinating. He felt a little embarrassed about it, yet it was hard to lie to himself when it came to a certain attraction to this gorgeous pirate.

"There's no shame in admitting you find someone beautiful, even when it's someone you think of as a rival or an enemy...And I am very, very beautiful, aren't I?" Risky said, smirking as she looked at just how mesmerized Link was right now, his head spinning slightly as if it was trying to follow the swirls and their pattern. "It just becomes so easy to stare and to never avert your gaze away from me, to indulge in my curves and my sex-appeal~"

He could definitely understand what she was talking about. Her dance was so fluid as his vision was filled with spirals currently, as if his focus was beginning to remove certain objects or even the decor away from his perceptions, making it so Risky Boots was the only one he could see. Frankly, she was the most interesting sight in the room and Link couldn't object to gazing at her, a little smile forming on his lips as he truly saw her as gorgeous. She could be evil and sexy all at once...and it was okay.

"The more you stare at my dance and at my top, the more you want to never let go of them. The red and yellow swirls are just so easy to stare at, making you feel so relaxed and happy, just like my dance~" Risky explained, going for a more aggressive stance with her approach without losing the honeyed tongue she was such an expert at wielding. She reversed her mayas, pushing her hips in reverse as she brought her legs closer to one another while she lifted her arms in the air to properly balance things out. "You can't help but look, can't help but feel so relaxed, so at peace, when you look at me and my dance. You crave to gaze, need to stare and you should indulge yourself as much as you want while you look at my mesmerizing tits or my hypnotic hips~"

It was okay to look, okay to appreciate and the moment Link could comprehend these notions the same swirls appeared in his eyes, replacing his irises as yellow and red were all that he could see beside Risky Boots. He was feeling dizzy, yet a very good and very nice kind of unbalance as his body grew infinitely more limp, as if his strength had faded without him being too aware of it.

"The swirls make it so hard to think and the more you look at them, the more you lose focus...On everything else but me...But that's okay as you just want to stare at my top and my waist, yes?" Risky continued, her reverse mayas making her seem snake-like in her motions as she upped the pace of her hips being pushed to the side, creating sweet waves on her abdomen as a result. "So relaxed...So focused on me...So happy...So at peace~"

He smiled in a goofy fashion and his strength simply vanished, the shackles maintaining him in place as Link really felt as if he was in a little trance of happiness right now, this sensation being rather close to the truth. Hypnotized by those motions and by the pirate making them, his mind was turning slowly into mush, into clay which she might be able to mold. A small part of him still thought that this was a trick, something he ought to defend against...And yet it was so hard to think, so hard to concentrate on anything but what was in front of him: the sexy Queen of the Seven Seas.

"You really should thank me for offering you this wonderful moment, for being such a great host, champion..." Risky said, getting bolder as she went on to take a step forward, not bothering with any twirls as she bumped her hip up with this step before taking another and repeating the same pattern with her other leg, progressing toward him. "Say 'thank you for your hospitality, Queen of the Seven Seas' for me~"

As she got closer and closer, he couldn't quite see her dance as effectively anymore, yet he could see her top which mesmerized him so thoroughly. Without thinking, without properly pondering upon this, his lips moved on their own, obeying this demand from Risky Boots. "Thank you for your hospitality... Queen of the Seven Seas..."

She was much closer to him now, having stopped her dance and yet her top was less than a meter away from his eyes as she smirked at the sight of the foolish-looking champion. "You loved my dance, didn't you? Tell me how much you loved it and you might even get a reward~"

The notion of a reward, combined with this simple and innocent question, made it so Link could not see the harm in telling her the truth. Too addled by her top which made it so hard to think, it was just easy to listen to her, so simple to just focus on her and nothing else. "I loved it...Your belly is sexy...Your navel is deep and round and gorgeous...Your hips were fascinating...Mesmerizing...Just like your chest..."

He was as good as hers now, enchanted by this top which she had stolen from one Hypno Baron. Greatly amused by this, she gave him the reward promised as she got closer and smothered his head in her breasts for a few moments before freeing him from these soft and squishy restraints. His eyes were still emitting those red and yellow swirls as his eyelids were droopy and struggling somehow, a very fair indicative that he was in a trance...yet one that could go so much deeper still. "I might have another reward for you, a much more intimate and private dance if you answer these questions truthfully," Risky proposed, moving her chest left and right to properly conduct where this would be going and to ensure that Link would still be a captive of her sexy spell. "Don't lie, though. If you do, I won't ever dance for you...And you don't want that to happen, yes?"

He truly didn't. Having seen her dance and how sexy she looked while she performed made it so Link wanted to see it again. Somewhat already looking forward to this, a thought that grew stronger with his eyes so close to her chest and those particularly enthralling swirls, Link nodded in response in as apt a fashion as he could muster, which meant slowly and somewhat inefficiently. The message passed, however, as Risky chuckled softly and moved just a tiny bit closer, her chest dominating his gaze even more.

"Tell me how you feel about Zelda, about the ruler of Hyrule...Tell me everything about what she means to you, champion..."Risky asked, wobbling her chest just a little to jog his memory and keep him hypnotically distracted. "As her knight, I'm sure you hold special feelings for her, would I be right to assume that?"

She was indeed right, much like she had been since the start of this discussion. He had presumed a degree of intelligence from this pirate, yet Risky was wiser than he expected, with more respect growing out of his mind and his heart as her awe-inducing appeal certainly kept on growing on him. "Yes...I love her...She is beautiful, both inside and out...She is truly the one who stole my heart..." he admitted without shame, feeling that if he lied he wouldn't get what he openly desired: to see Risky dance anew.

She smiled at that answer as her lips turned this little amusement into something sinister while she ran her hand down his chest, her fingers lightly teasing his nipples before they trailed down and then she went on to run her fingers on his tights, exactly where his particularly rock-hard cock rested. "And how do you feel about me? Do you think I'm sexy...Irresistible...Downright hypnotic?" Risky asked, her fingers caressing his crotch with a continuous and yet tender touch, more there to tease and tantalize than to truly induct pleasure. "Admit to how I make your heart throb and beat to the rhythm of my dance, boy~"

Her touch made him conscious again about his entire body, especially now that she was touching him there. This caused him to gasp for a moment before he unconsciously leaned a little toward her hand. She handled him so gently and yet so sexily that he was feeling like he'd melt, the swirls already doing that to his mind while her body was on its way to replicating the same effect physically. "I find your body gorgeous...Your skin is unique and flawless...Your belly and your hips are incredible...And your chest is...is..."

"Mesmerizing...You can say it~" Risky went on to say, completing his sentence as she approached her breasts inches before his face to emphasize her point, relenting as she backed away for now, leaving Link mind-blown by this initiative of hers. "But if you had to choose, to truly choose, between Zelda and I...Who would you pick? Would you choose the pure princess...Or the _sexy pirate?_"

She squeezed his penis a little with the last part of her question, coaxing a reaction and an answer out of him. He gasped again and smiled, yet his mind could not give out an answer to this extremely difficult question. In the past, he'd have chosen Zelda any day...But after seeing how sublime Risky could be and having felt sensations unlike any he had experienced in the past thanks to her dance and her wonderful, wonderful chest...He wasn't so sure anymore. "I...I don't know...I just..."

"Thank you for your honesty, my little champion. As promised, for answering all of my questions...You get a little reward~" Risky said before pulling the same gesture as before, approaching Link's face with her own and, instead of arching her back to stuff his face in her cleavage, she instead followed through with a kiss. Her lips came in contact with his, strong and warm as she was the one really in charge as she darted her lips against his, going for something much more passionate and sensual. There was no chastity, no demure behaviour coming from that kiss...Only a hunger and needs as Link went on to softly participate. For any effort that he put through, though, he was easily dominated by Risky as her taste was filling his mouth and he moaned gently. This was pleasant, very much so, even though it was also a little forceful. The smack of her lips pushed away from his own filled the room as she smirked while Link smiled in a goofy fashion, smitten by Risky at this point. "And now, I will fulfill my promise to you. Do watch me with great care~"

She went on to remove his shackles with one swift movement, letting him fall down to the floor as his body was without power, without strength. Still gazing upon the swirls, an addiction at this point, they seemed to sap away his force and made him feel extremely relaxed and complacent, compliant even. Still, he felt like any moment he gazed upon her was like a little dream, one that he did not want to be snapped away from. She towered over him, his slack body resting against a nearby wall while she stood up, his eyes still fixated on her chest while she smiled in triumph. And then...she danced again like she said she would.

It was slower now, more methodical, as the spirals seemed to match her pace as well. She placed her arms behind her head and went on to push her belly forward, then suck in the air in her lungs so as to retract it. She did so without much skill at first, yet she combined those two moves to create a singular one, ripples on her stomach forming so as to send waves, turning those into belly rolls of exquisite quality. "Just watch my dance and allow yourself to relax even further, to really appreciate every inches of my belly and my sumptuous body~" Risky said with a tone that felt more assertive, more like a command than a suggestion at this point. "You just can't stare at anything else but me. You just love watching me, listening to me...It just feels so right...So good~"

How right she was. Ever since those swirls showed up, it had been nothing but a good time for Link as he couldn't get enough of her. She was so incredibly sexy, so confident that it was hard to argue with anything she was saying. He felt a compulsion to just consider everything she said with the utmost importance, with the greatest care he could muster for any possible subject.

"I'm sure you're filled with wild fantasies involving swirls, my body and your own needs. Let those perverse thoughts come to life, enjoy them and bask in their perversity, champion~" Risky suggested, looking at Link while he himself seemed to stare both at her and at something else entirely, a perfect version of Risky that was forming in his mind and nowhere else. "Let your lust burst to life~"

"Let...my lust...burst to life..." Link repeated, his mouth moving on its own as while he looked at Risky, he began to see her more like a colossi, a giantess due to the way she towered over him. She was grand in so many ways as the swirls grew to encompass his vision, swallowing everything except Risky...Who went on to double herself and then quadruple herself to continue. She multiplied, faint after-effects forming in his eyes as he saw here everywhere and nowhere all at once. Then...Something else occurred.

"_You're infatuated with me, completely in love with my body and my mind~"_

She saw her handling his cock with her chest, sandwiching him with her top still on as every jerking motion sped up the swirls inside them. It was completely hypnotic and oh-so pleasurable yet it was the illusion of bliss that crashed through him, a lived-through fantasy that he indulged in just like she said he should. "I'm infatuated with you...Completely in love with your body and your mind..." he repeated, his voice devoid of passion and intelligence, a drone-like quality instilled within.

He was beginning to get lost in those thoughts, in the prison of his mind and she was the jailer, the one crafting an inimitable key as Risky heard his voice and his response, which made her chuckle. She went on to continue her belly rolls yet also added swaying to the routine. His gaze was still set on it, her body a pendulum for his his eyes to follow hypnotically, furthering his trance in a sordid and sexy manner. "Zelda would never do those kinds of thing with you...Nor would she shower you in such bliss...Be happy that the great Risky Boots allows you to enjoy something as beautiful as this..."

It was true that Zelda would never dance so sexily, so sensually for him. He finally grabbed hold of reality as the real Risky went on to become the center of his vision, her power over him growing in a fashion that became intoxicating as the red and yellow swirls seemed inconsistent in some spots, yet each view of them still brought untold bliss to his mind and his body. He couldn't focus any longer and her words were the only anchor he had on reality and thus he listened carefully, hearing everything she had to say with great interest. What she said was true, though, that Zelda was definitely not as sexy as Risky in terms of looks as the more he looked at her undulating belly, the more aroused and smitten he was. It seemed like every waves she sent his way was like a kiss from her navel and belly sent straight at him, creating ripples in the swirls with her body being the only thing not out-of-focus he could concentrate upon.

"_I'm so much sexier than the princess~"_

Another faint voice, an echo of her own, passed through his mind as he imagined himself masturbating in front of her dance, jerking himself off while she looked at him with a smile on her face, dancing solely for him as she enjoyed the pleasure she sent in waves toward his needy crotch. It was obscene, but this thought nevertheless made him shiver in anticipation, sending some strength in his body for a passing second before the lax nature of his blissfully mindless state came back with a vengeance. "You're so much sexier than the princess..."

"And what has she done for you beside order you around, give you big great tasks and merely showed you gratitude with meaningless words? She hasn't earned your loyalty at all in truth, hasn't she?" Risky said, her rolls beginning to get slower and yet more expansive as she twisted her hips, turning this dance into rolling figure-eights to not let her routine grow stale in the slightest. "I'm your enemy and I've done more to reward you than she ever has, I bet. Would she ever dance like this or let you gaze at her chest so openly like I do?"

His mind was feeble, nearly non-existent now and thus it was so easy to agree with her, to see her version of events. She had been nothing but generous, kind and sexy all the while Zelda was possibly letting him rot there. Thankfully, Risky Boots was nothing if not a beautiful and merciful pirate, a true wonder and someone quite worthy to be called the Queen of the Seven Seas. The way she sent waves on her stomach told of her affinity with the oceans and seas of the world, replicating the qualities of its waters on her supple body.

"So much effort wasted on such a simple and ungrateful being, wouldn't you say? It's quite sad in a way..." Risky declared, taking a step forward so as to make her right hip brush softly against his cheek before returning to her initial position. "I bet looking at me like this is making you reconsider your true position and to who you should devote your life to, am I right?"

"_I should be your one true princess...Your captain~"_

Another vision, this one of her jerking him off, his cock in her hand as she straddled him, her chest against his face while the swirls dominated his sight so wonderfully. Every motions of her body sent spasms and he felt tremors within his waist as this proved to be too sweet a scenario for him to contend with. "You should be my one true princess...My captain..."

"There is no reason why we should be enemies in the first place. Someone of your talent would be more than welcome aboard my ship," Risky suggested, reversing her undulations so as to not project her stomach toward his face, but instead pulling him in with a renewed emphasis on her belly. "You could work under the care of the Queen of the Seven Seas, become a pirate and be near me always...This sounds absolutely amazing, wouldn't you say?"

She seemed to grow taller with each undulation, overpowering him with sheer sexiness as her swirls and her belly really brought him under her charm, enchanting him thoroughly. He couldn't think any longer, his thoughts really cemented on certain topics now: how lovely she was, how grateful he was and how much right she always seemed to be. This offer seemed too good to be true and he felt like he owed her big time for this, that he was in no position to refuse not because she was mightier and stronger than he was, but also because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he refused. Why go back to dull Zelda when he'd be able to indulge himself with Risky Boots, the Queen of the Seven Seas? More visions of Risky cascaded through his mind, slipping through the swirls beside the dancing Risky as he envisioned her purple lips, her long hair, her captivating gaze and the whole of her beauty and he sighed furthermore, losing more and more of himself to the hypnotic Risky Boots.

The way he talked back, agreeing with her and his swirl-filled eyes told her that this was enough, that she could wrap this up now...But where would be the fun in that? She knew it could go further, that she could have way more fun with Link and that it was her right to plunder anything she wished, including his mind. Activated by thoughts, her hypnotic top, slow-going for now, went on to go faster and faster until it went almost berserk in its speed, creating a faint aura of red and yellow around her chest as she smirked seductively at so much power being present around her generous assets. She then stopped her belly rolls and went with something that seemed quite apropos: shimmies. Her hips went on to bump into overdrive as her knees and thighs sent waves after waves toward them, creating ripples of the highest caliber as her belly flesh jiggled sensuously before Link's eyes. "This will make you really relax, Link. Look at my jugs, at my dance and you'll feel peace like never before~"

He felt as if his mind, his very soul, were pulled toward those swirls. Like an out-of-body experience, he was pulled as if he was being sucked inside Risky's body itself, making the swirls in his eyes match the pace set up by her top. He was overwhelmed, weakened to the extreme and it felt somewhat dangerous now, yet the bliss of her dance, of her shaking hips, made it somewhat okay.

"Stare into the swirls and let them fill your mind, let their hypnotic power bring you further into trance, into my untouchable power. Stare and be content, my minion~" Risky commanded, her shimmies going for an emphasis on the right and then to the left, as if she swayed as well as she shook, creating something else for Link to follow while his mind was being connected to her top. She could actually feel his mind as if it were an entity that was weakened by her words, torn apart by her suggestions and commands. "Forget about Zelda..."

The visions of a princess, blonde-haired, beautiful, kind and gentle were essentially ripped away as those swirls swallowed them, her name now removed from his memories as Link couldn't think about her anymore, her very existence an impossibility that he couldn't dwell upon any longer. It felt terrifying, but the dance that Risky Boots offered him made him feel joy and elation no matter what. She looked so heavenly, so gorgeous, that whatever it was that happened was most assuredly only something she did to help him out...And he wanted to be good for her too, for her generosity with this dance that she was offering so kindly to his unworthy eyes.

"Forget about Hyrule..." Risky commanded, her voice lost in a certain lust undertone due to her power and the appeal of her control over him. She felt her bra suck out his will and his thoughts, filling her chest with what made him his own self. "Only think of me, of Risky Boots, of the Queen of the Seven Seas, of her beauty and of your duty to obey her every words~"

There was a land blessed by goddesses, carrying something with...three triangles on top of it? He didn't quite know what this was, where it was located or if it had any significance, yet Link had bigger fish to fry now as Risky Boots, the most amazing woman in the world, was still dancing for him. She shimmied her hips so well and, as soon as she shimmied her shoulders as well, everything was better still. Her chest wiggled along with her shoulders as the swirls expanded due to this, sucking in everything that was unnecessary or unwanted by the Queen of the Seven Seas.

"Forget about ever being a champion~" Risky commanded, feeling more of his mind and personality removed piece by piece, sucked out as a faint little aura, a trail of something unidentified seemed to come out of Link, absorbed by her top in a way that made her ecstatic. "You should only think of yourself as a minion, as someone who is part of my crew first and foremost~"

There were the images of a few companions which he had traveled with, fighting along in the past so that they'd protect...Something? Someone? Two of them seemed to be vanishing...A rock guy and a bird? No, that could not be right. He remembered a fish person, a woman of exceptional quality along with a fierce warrior of exotic looks and alluring efficiency...Mipha and Urbosa? They were two lovely and powerful women, compassionate and friendly people in his life...Or were they? Urbosa made him think of Risky for some reason and the more he thought about Risky...The more he forgot about those two. Who was this Urbosa, precisely? He couldn't really tell. All he remembered was that it seemed like she danced when she fought and the more he thought about dancing, about exotic locales, his mind just wandered and locked itself on Risky Boots instead.

"Forget about any companions, any friends that you might have had~" Risky commanded, her shimmies going from left to right a little as if to really pull him in as if she was reeling a fish in, her hypnotic skills the bait and his poor mind the grand catch she latched onto. "The only one who matters is me~"

And thus he forgot about much of everyone, including...those women? Did they mattered? He couldn't really remember and he was actually thankful. The connection to her top felt like a grand blessing that he couldn't detract himself from, freeing from so much dead-weight, from unimportant matters. She was there, dancing for him and truly what else could be as important as that?

"That's it, stare into the swirls, let them take everything that is not needed. Follow my lead and my voice as I give you everything you'll ever need~" Risky said with no small amount of excitation as she felt the shadow of memories being sucked out, the rush of power getting to her as she saw just how mindless Link was becoming. The swirls in his eyes were beyond fast, he drooled in a slovenly way and he smiled with a big dumb expression on his face now, all presenting the obvious signs of complete entrancement, of no possible resistance left, the absence of original thoughts. "My words guide your spirit and your soul. I am the one who directs you, owns you and that shall forever grant you the only kind of pleasure you'll ever accept...I am Risky Boots, your mistress...Now say my name!"

"Risky...Boots..." Link managed to say, slowly and automatically as his lips moved on their own, following an edict from the one who had seduced and enslaved him. He was no one save for what she said he should be, could do nothing except listen and agree to her words and he had no strength save whatever she felt like giving him. Without her, he was nothing. He had no memory, no thoughts safe for those involving her. "Risky...Boots..."

"I have always been your captain and owner...I am your mistress, the one who you pay respect above all, who you obey without question~" Risky explained, getting closer to him as she really towered over him, close enough that she could smother his face with her breasts, that she could use him as a chair should she wish to. She looked down on him as he looked up and the paradigm that had settled between those two was set in stone: she was the one in power and he was not...And it was as simple as that. "You're my hypnotic slave, my toy...and I can do with you as I see fit...And you'll thank me for the privilege~"

"Risky...Boots..." Link continued to say, looking up at his mistress and he felt that the swirl was her and she was the swirl, the two being synonymous at this point. How worthless he fell without her, how absolutely powerless and weak he was compared to him as her top absorbed more and more of his personality, of his sense of self. Soon, he was truly nothing but a shell, or at least he felt like it as his eyes glazed over, his body stopped moving except for spasms and he continue to chant her name as if it were the holiest of things.

"Risky...Boots...Risky...Boots...Risky...Boots...Risky..."

She stopped the assault right here and then, absolutely convinced that she had done the most damage she could without completely destroying him. She slowed down the swirls considerably and then observed him as his eyes were still fixated on her chest. He was drooling, a big dumb smile on his face and his eyes were empty save for the swirls, entirely hypnotized beyond measure, in the deepest trance she had thrown anyone's way and she felt ecstatic about this little session that she had and how receptive the former champion of Hyrule was. Now, she only had to build him up and to restore him to a state that she would be happy to play around with. "No let's get you back to reality, to your mistress...Follow my voice and look at the swirls, let it guide you toward the one you revere, adore and obey~"

It was faint, yet Link could hear echoes of what she said as the swirls were much easier to follow now. His head felt empty, yet it was a good kind of empty as he no longer felt the connection her top had to his head, as if free from its power, yet decidedly not from its influence as he blinked a little, his eyes regaining some life to them while his mouth still moved on its own.

"Risky...Boots...Risky...Boots...Risky..."

"Remember who you are: my slave and property...and how happy it makes you to be my hypnotized toy, how grateful you are to be in a deep deep trance, enslaved to my will..." Risky said, going for the rewrites she wanted as she went for hip circles, moving her hips to the right, then back, then left and then upfront in a continuous and languorous cycle, as if to wind him back up to his "former" self. "You're getting back to reality, waking from a pleasant dream into a wonderful reality, one where you obey me, follow me around as you never deny how much you lust over me, adore my intelligence and worship my might as your one and only captain~"

How could he forget about her for even a second? She was so memorable, so compelling...His mistress. She was his mistress and he was her slave. She had decided that and every moments of obedience was rewarded...He was reminded of her kiss, of her touch, of her dance and he felt nothing but elation. Nothing else mattered but her, not even him.

"Risky...Boots...Risky...Boots..."

"And now you're finally getting back your strength, your might that I took away from you. Your body can move again and it craves to worship me, to touch me and to work for my glory and mine alone, yet you can only do that on my command and no one else's..." Risky described as she felt life get back in Link's eyes, some former intelligence gathering back in his emptied brain which was as efficient as a Tinkerbat a few moments ago. "Now get on your knees and listen well, as your mistress wishes for you to cease talking and to understand her every commands that you shall obey~"

His mantra stopped, his mind thinking of nothing but obeying and pleasing her as he felt his skin, his members and his muscles once again. He felt refreshed, invested by a new mission, yet one that he had always been the carrier of: to obey his mistress. He thought of no one but her, cared about nothing but her, she was the only constant in his lust, his mind and his priorities. She was the Queen of the Seven Seas. She was his mistress.

She was Risky Boots.

"Let me reveal something to you, my slave...I am a goddess, one of the seas and oceans and I'm granting you the opportunity to worship me, to put your belief, your body, your soul and your heart as tribute to me," Risky described, a triumphant smirk on her face as she placed her hands and arms behind her head and moved her waist forward, presenting her belly to him. "If you wish to become mine, my supplicant and worshiper, then kiss this belly of mine and forfeit everything to me. You'll be welcome aboard this ship as my own personal slave...In all things~"

He shivered, the sheer temptation too much for his puny brain to handle as he had been selected by a goddess, a true living divinity. His lips trembled and yet they made their way toward their goal as the moment they made contact with her smooth, taut and soft flesh was the moment he had truly, wholly and completely lost. He was a slave now and forevermore, pledging himself to Risky Boots, his captain, his queen and his goddess. He kissed anew and then again as if to pledge multiple times over, delirious and ecstatic as she laughed and indulged him, swaying her hips in another small dance to toy with him as his lips worshiped her stomach with pure abandonment. She crossed her arms and looked down, having completely hypnotized and dominated the one true asset that Hyrule had above all others. Now she had the complete advantage and she laughed heartily at the sight of their champion being nothing more than a slave and a minion to her grandeur. She would set sail to all the coasts and pillage as much as she'd like and no one would stop her. Not Zelda, not the guardsman or any of the pathetic races found in this land of new opportunities...

And certainly not their champion, now **her **champion.


	2. The Princess and the Pirate

The Princess and the Pirate Queen

She sighed in pure contentment at the sight of what she had achieved.

Naked in a nice, warm bath, Risky Boots could see in the low lighting of her cabin all the precious items she had gathered in the last two months, the most profitable time in her whole life. Rupees, objects of gold all showcasing this "Triforce" that seemed so preeminent in the cultural landscape of this place and a plethora of incredible items were all piled up there for her enjoyment, their luster doubly shining in the special atmosphere of her quarters at night. All of this was indeed precious to her, the reward from her constant pillaging and raiding across the shores of this Hyrule, a land who did not have too many potent defenders anymore, especially now that her most precious acquisition was right behind her, massaging her shoulders with a gentle and tender touch.

"A little higher~" she said in a melodious, yet also mischievous tone as she quite appreciated how absolutely docile, devoted and adoring the previous champion was when it came to her. Having successfully hypnotized and brainwashed him thoroughly, this once defiant and particularly fearsome fighter was now her completely obedient slave, just about ready to do anything she asked for as he worshiped her being in an absolute manner. He was her champion, her bodyguard...But she also had another title for him, one humiliating yet oh-so amusing to use. "Do it for your goddess...Cabin boy~"

His little smile and the shivers on his skin made it quite apparent that he enjoyed whatever attention he could get from Risky, his literal goddess as he went on to move his hands a little higher, squeezing her naked shoulders delicately as one could see in his expression that being near her, touching her, was a privilege that he cherished dearly. "Yes, my goddess..." he replied, his tone servile and calm as his body most assuredly wasn't. An expert lover that had been trained properly by Risky herself, he was also a fierce protector and a key component in any plans she had. His skills with a blade were still very impressive and he had a capacity for quick-thinking and an adaptive streak, but on her ship, alone with her, he was the least threatening person ever. Clad in a loincloth and with an open vest baring his chest and his shoulders, he was a potent piece of eye candy that Risky liked to watch on occasion. "Is there anything your cabin boy can do to please you, my goddess?"

She could go on and indulge herself more thoroughly, make him join her in her bath to alleviate her worries, yet she hadn't earned the title of Queen of the Seven Seas by being easily swayed by spur-of-the-moment decisions as there was one thing that did worry her: the lack of good loot in the last week. At first things had been exceptionally fruitful, a cavalcade of riches all there for her to take, easy-picking in tons. Now, things were scarce and her efforts seemed to be almost in vain and there had to be a reason for it. One day or two in a row could be a coincidence, but a whole week meant that actions had been taken against her somewhat and this would not do. "Perhaps you can tell me if the current ruler here has plans in effect for raids and pirates, my sweet little slave," Risky said, turning her head around slightly as she ran her hand in Link's hair, making sure he would meet her gaze. "It seems like someone is fighting against your owner...And she does not like that one bit."

Melting under her touch, those kind of actions made it so Link had an easier time focusing and giving out answers, reacting instead of acting as his hands and arms grew limp, a result from one of the many triggers she had implanted within his subconscious. "Yes, my goddess. Zelda, the current ruler of Hyrule, most assuredly could have decreed to move treasures, artifacts and precious objects to be moved away from the coast and into other territories like the Goron towns or where the Gerudo lives, away from the sea," Link responded, accessing memories that should have been suppressed, yet that Risky saw as too valuable to downright destroy. One little flick in his hair and she access him without awakening any pesky thoughts or resistance, which was just like how she wanted things to be: nothing rebellious or arduous.

"This Zelda...Is she strong? Capable?" she asked, half-aware of the answer yet determined to gain more insight as she never truly had to worry about this woman prior to this moment. Most royalties where she came from where kinda useless, more accustomed to pushing papers, parchments and pens rather than anything else, living indolent lifestyles and ordering people around...Like a certain mayor of a certain town she used to raid often. However, perhaps this one would be different and she needed to make sure it it was the case or not. "Does she have the respect of her people? Does she possess powers?"

One more few flickers of her fingers in his hair and Link explained it all, activated by commands burrowed deeply in his mind. "She helped me fend off Calamity Ganon, a fearsome entity of pure malevolence after keeping it in place for 100 years straight. She is powerful, wise and is beloved by the different populace of Hyrule. As an enemy, she would be fearsome, my goddess," Link described, himself in awe of her even after forgetting much about her.

It was true that, even though her soldiers were no match for Link, her Tinkerbats and her own audacity and intelligence, there were times when surprising tactics and approaches had been shown to her, which did suggest that this Zelda could indeed be a pain if she wasn't dealt with sooner rather than later. However, she needed to be smart about it. "Do you have any suggestions for weaknesses of hers? Anything that I could use against her?"

"We have been very close in the past before I met you, my goddess," Link went on to explain, her proximity making him blush as his heart beat faster while visions of the amazing Risky seemed to flood his mind, a result of more triggers and corrupting thoughts reinforced constantly within his brain. "I have been her champion and friend for years. She trusts me completely."

This gave her an idea as Risky returned to look at her pile of loot, imagining already how much bigger it could get as she smirked. Her hand removed itself from Link's hair as she chuckled, pieces of a plan gathering together as she got more comfortable in her bath. "Link, pick up a piece of parchment and something to write with...I want you to write something down for me...And bring my spiral top once you're done...I want to reward you for being such a good cabin boy~"

As Link obeyed and took position to write, Risky laughed and talked, knowing exactly how she'd deal with Zelda once and for all...

The road to Lurelin Village was a long one.

Travelling on horseback, Zelda couldn't help but feel a certain amount of worry as she looked at the horizon, anxious to see what had happened to Link. It had been a little more than two months since she heard from him and understanding deeply how capable and strong he was, it seemed like only a catastrophe could really make it so he wouldn't report back to her as soon as possible. He had sent her a letter recently, a rather urgent message that did not seem to really pinpoint any specifics onto a problem that they knew persisted: the Queen of the Seven Seas, Risky Boots.

_Dear Zelda,_

_I am deeply sorry for being away and not communicating for so long. Problems along the coast have prevented me from coming back to you in these troubling times. Meet me alone in the nearby hills of Lurelin Village at sunset in seven days and I'll explain it all._

_Your champion, now and always,_

_Link_

There was something incredibly odd about this letter, not only because it was curt, but also because those words did not seem to fit in with the way Link talked with her. If there had been trouble, he could have used the Sheikah Slate to come back near her, transporting him from one point to another with efficiency. However, she knew the kind of problems he talked about and how troublesome that Risky Boots was, how acting constantly on the defensive was draining for both her and the people of Hyrule. A large part of the treasury was safe, yet plenty of it had been stolen by the nefarious pirate and she'd do anything to finally resolve this situation. After beating Calamity Ganon, it would be absurd to be bested by a pirate crew of all things. Reports from other places near Lurelin told of a skillful addition to her crew, a swordsman with incredible dedication and devotion to this Risky Boots. If her raids got even more aggressive, then it was high time that Link and her went on to take a more hands-on approach. The two of them could solve anything and this Risky Boots would certainly be no match for the champion of Hyrule and herself.

Finally arriving, she got off her horse as she inspected her surroundings, trying to find just where exactly Link would be waiting for her. Clad in the gear she had back when she explored Hyrule in her search on how to activate her powers which meant tight riding pants, a form-fitting jacket, her hair reduced in length thanks to braids, good-quality leather sandals. Also sporting a rapier to defend herself with clad on her belt, she was quickly reminded how she had never truly been alone on those fields until now. Her battle against Ganon had been a solitary affair when she held him at bay, yet she always had Link and the champions with her back in those days. To be without escort, a decision of her own due to resources being stretched in the reconstruction of Hyrule and its towns, was a little strange for her. Heading toward the village itself, she went on to try and get some supplies, see if they needed anything and get to know her people a bit more. Things certainly had changed in 100 years and she was still getting accustomed to this new Hyrule that was there for her to discover and to improve upon. Looking at all the people working, toiling hard, fishing and trying their best despite those pirate raids gave her plenty of encouragement as she basked in this atmosphere. All those trials, those projects were for people like them and it gave her strength to see such an enduring people, capable to withstand hardships and prod on no matter what. As she prepared to leave, an old woman came near her, insisting upon speaking with the last surviving royal family member of Hyrule.

"Do be wary of what is happening here. Those pirates are getting nastier and they'll most assuredly prepare an ambush for you," the ancient and wise woman spoke, obviously concerned for the well-being of her beloved ruler. With Zelda promising to be prudent, she felt like everything would be alright as there was no way to copy the rather atrocious handwriting that belonged to Link. This letter was the genuine article and the two of them would finally be able to move past all those pirates along with their queen. She wished to do so along with Link at the time, joining him, yet she felt that such a problem could be handled by him alone...it wasn't the case it seemed. She knew the spot he was referring to, the only recognizable one around, as she climbed toward the highest hill and made her way to the meeting spot.

Getting there, she looked around to see a little water spot in the shape of a heart, surrounded by a circle of lit torches as this seemed like an especially romantic spot, which did make Zelda feel a little hopeful that perhaps Link could overcome his shyness, and she hers, to perhaps talk about certain things that they hadn't dared speak of in each other's presence. There would be, however, plenty of time for that in other instances as there was a problem to contend with first and foremost. Witnessing the sight of Link kneeling in front of the lake, clad in his champion's tunic, she ran toward him, his two months of absence being felt in one fell swoop within her heart as she wanted to embrace him, to ask him if he was okay and so forth. She had missed him so, yet as she got closer something didn't quite feel right as he did not budge from his spot, nor did he look at her in the slightest. It was as if he was entranced by the lake, his gaze firmly set on this body of water and nothing else. As she got much closer, he finally did went on to set his sight upon her...and his blank expression was a rather terrifying one for her. No change in emotion, no particular intelligence stood behind those eyes. That fearless stare, the determination which shone brightly upon his face was gone as there were faint spirals of red and yellow within his irises, which told Zelda all that she needed to know.

"You're under some sort of spell, aren't you?" she spoke aloud, not expecting Link to answer back as she observed his stance and how he did not seem to recognize her at all, as if they were strangers to each other. Using her magic to possibly cure him, it seemed that a lot of what made himself a champion, a being of light, had been snuffed out, replaced by something dark and pervasive as she was astonished at how little was left of him. Who could have done such a thing...And how? With the sunset now down, the dark of the night began to cover the sky and bask the fields and hills of Hyrule in somber tones as the nearby torches began to light up considerably more, showing off that they each sported skulls atop of them. Had it always been there and she hadn't noticed? Were the skulls placed while she observed Link? It seemed like something nefarious was at work here and perhaps this had been a trap which she needed to escape, yet not without Link. Shaking him a little, she hoped to at least awaken a part of him that remembered her, that reminded him of his heroic tendencies and his true nature. "Link, we need to go right now. Follow me and I'll see that you'll return to your true self."

"His true self is just as you see him, princess" a voice said, coming from the dark as two eyes of different colors, red and yellow, shone from behind a cloak that marched toward both Zelda and Link, doing so slowly yet without cease as this womanly presence, as judged by the tone of her voice, got closer. "Allow me to introduce myself, Zelda. I am the Queen of the Seven Seas. I am...Risky Boots."

Tossing the cloak aside, the pirate revealed herself fully before the queen, clad in purple bedlah pants reminiscent of the Gerudos, purple high heels boots, a skull-motif top complete with eyes of red in one spot and yellow on the other, a white and red bandanna and some other small accessories that Zelda had no time to inspect as those eyes on her top went on to change, emitting red and yellow spirals that drew her gaze near-instantaneously as she stared into them. Her white skin, with hints of purple, seemed flawless as she strutted her hips in a wide arc with each step, going on slowly and confidently toward Zelda with a smile on her face. She ran a hand through her hair, chuckled a little and observed in silence after this revelation, the pirate being apparently alone yet obviously unfazed by this position she found herself in. Questions arose, initiative that she needed to act upon like attacking or retreating, yet Zelda found no energy to do anything as her eyes were locking themselves on those loops that repeated themselves on Risky's top, making her chest seem tantalizing and seductive in an odd, yet mesmerizing manner.

"You should look at her and parlay...And enjoy the show offered by the Goddess," Link said to her, finally speaking as she felt him so close to her. Part of her senses were somewhat dulled, making it so she failed to notice that her rapier had been taken away and that Link had moved away from Risky and Zelda, leaving the two of them closer while he watched from a slight distance. Those words of his, albeit delivered in a monotone voice and without much energy, were still infused with Link's familiarity as Zelda, caught in a very slight daze, went on to go deeper into this spell unbeknownst to her. Link's own word still had their effect upon her psyche and, in this state of vulnerability, made it so it was easy to just look a little deeper into those spirals, basking onto their intriguing appeal.

"Do not worry about anything and relax, little princess. Just watch me...And enjoy~" Risky went on to say, her tone gentle yet filled with a certain power as she began to dance, stopping her steps about two meters away from Zelda. Her hips went on to sway widely, showing a fluidity and flexibility to her body so as to really amaze her audience, which consisted of Link in the distance and Zelda much closer, yet this was for the sole royalty of Hyrule mostly, as her cabin boy would most certainly get a reward soon after all of this would be done. Going for slow and languorous motions, not unlike a pendulum, the pace of the spirals on her top matched that of her sways as they were easy to watch and follow, drawing the interest of this young woman surely and efficiently. "Not many people can say to have seen such a wonderful performance and you ought to take the time to appreciate it. Look at it carefully~"

There was something that she needed to do, an important fact that she needed to act upon, yet her thoughts were muddied as Zelda watched the performance coming from Risky Boots. Like those plays and shows that the Gerudos had put on for her in the past when she visited, this Risky Boots showed a certain agility and deftness with her own form that managed to be alluring and seductive as her own breathing began to get progressively calmer, her body reacting to the words of this pirate as it was easy to actually relax. She did need to have a cooler head in order to react accordingly, yet she was uncertain about what she needed to do, her own focus hesitant unless it was directed toward the chest and belly of the actually rather attractive Risky Boots. There really was something fascinating about her, easy to the eye and toward her thinking process, yet she could not pinpoint the how and they why of it. Again, she tried to remember why she was there and what she needed to do, but this dance seemed to drain anything unrelated to it away, leaving only appreciation and observation as prime directives for Zelda to focus upon.

"That's it. You're doing great, little one," Risky continued, her voice encouraging but also somewhat tantalizing as it was not devoid of sensuality, far from it. Those sways were beginning to get somewhat softer as her hands went on to place themselves upon her hips, accentuating how wide those arcs and her waist was, how smooth and soft-looking her abdomen and her flesh were to the eyes. "Let all your worries float away, your stress dissolving into nothingness as you just watch, listen...and enjoy my sumptuous dance and body~"

Every syllables of those suggestions seemed to ring within her brain, allowing them to take hold subtly and increasingly within Zelda's psyche. Caught in this spell, her own defense and her readiness seemed to be naught, reduced to rubble as the arts of seduction, coupled with mind-numbing charms and hypnotic qualities were alien to her, making it so as strong mentally as she could be, unawareness of its effects and how to recognize it made it easy for her to succumb to the magnificence of this experience. A captive, there was no one to help her, with Link himself feasting upon the dance of his goddess in the background.

"You're so calm, so focused on my entire being that nothing could disturb you, not a single element could make you stop watching and listening. I'm the center of your attention, the thing that makes you feel incredibly at ease..." Risky said, describing what she wanted Zelda to feel, guiding her along the pathway to a nice trance as she over-emphasized her hips and her belly by pushing her waist forward a little, going on to make a half hip circle of the slowest fashion in order to tantalize Zelda further. This had the effect of making it so the red circles on her top, at times, grew a little larger, not breaking the pattern yet magnifying it with undulations. "So at peace, so at ease...Everything is fine right now~"

It did indeed seem to be perfectly okay as Zelda agreed more and more, her body growing a little limp, her muscles softening in a way that made it so she fell to her knees, looking a little higher to really observe the dance that Risky Boots was offering. Her mouth began to slacken a bit as a result of all of this, her own body continuing its functions as a little trail of drool fell down from her lips toward her chin, her self-consciousness dropping as those little push of her belly toward her, even if by a few centimeters, made it so the sight was increasingly alluring. Accepting that she enjoyed it and that it calmed her to no ends, her own eyes began to replicate those red and yellow spirals, her own mind steadily gulping down the words and the deeds of the Queen of the Seven Seas as something that brought contentment. Her own neck and head swayed along those hips, charmed like a snake before a flute, mimicking this motion that brought her such joy in a nonchalant manner. She was, for all matters and purpose, entranced, hypnosis penetrating her mind thoroughly in a slow and insidious manner.

"It is quite okay to be attracted to me, to find me beautiful. We live in a whole new world, one where such things are okay. The way you look at me indicates that you're captured by my beauty, by my allure~" Risky said, going for bumps this time around, as if she was shaking Zelda's brain with her hips as this caused for the spirals to gain in speed a little. Risky removed her hands and placed her arms behind her head, allowing for them to be out of the way for the real show. "It's so easy to stop thinking and to admire me. It's much more pleasurable and easier to just look at me and to really end up fascinated by my assets~"

The way she spoke and moved with such confidence, with such skills, made it easy for Zelda to become exactly as Risky described: attracted to her. The sheer appeal of someone with so much self-awareness, bravery and a sexy disposition made it so Zelda agreed that it felt nice to stop thinking too much, instead observing and developing a steady amount of lust for that belly of hers, for those breasts which tantalized her spirit so efficiently. Her spirals got a little faster, her smile a touch wider and she stopped her swaying, staying in place as each bumps seemed to shake her to her very core.

"You just can't resist me, can you? You find me beautiful, don't you agree?" Risky said, going for questions so as to make Zelda a willing participant, or at least semi-willing actress, in her enslavement as she went on to make it so her hips bumped to the side a little faster, buckling her knees rapidly in order to produce that effect. "You could watch me dance for hours, I presume. Would you enjoy that? Looking at my sublime body onto eternity?"

All those questions were a little too fast for her, especially as those hip bumps were indeed making it so it was so hard to really respond thoroughly. However, they still did register somewhat and the answer to them was simple enough for Zelda to produce an answer. "Yes..." she said, half-blindingly and automatically answering as her lips seemed to move on their own, believing this reply to be true enough.

"I'm striking, don't you think? Unforgettable, even?" Risky continued, this time taking a step closer as she bumped her hips a little faster, going on her toes so as to heighten her stance and really tower over the kneeling princess of Hyrule, a sight that did offer a good deal of excitement. "You find me hypnotic, don't you agree?"

She had to agree, to really say how she felt as her lips moved to reply, yet a part of her reacted strongly to that last statement. This was the answer to what was happening, to what she had done to Link. Her thoughts were still somewhat blank, her body most unresponsive yet a spark of resistance, of her inner self, went on to rise to the surface of her being as she talked more freely. "Is this what you did to Link?" she asked, not without some difficulty as she could picture Risky using this technique on the Hylian champion, making him succumb to her charms. Part of this imagery did somewhat arouse Zelda, yet it was not the time to entertain such thoughts as she tried to move her fingers, to regain control over this situation which had lasted long enough. "Did you...hypnotize him?"

In the past, this might have shaken Risky's resolve and made her commit a crucial mistake. This Zelda possessed a rather formidable amount of willpower if she was able to retain some spirit after the spirals appeared in her eyes. However, this would prove to be useless for her as Risky had practiced with Link countless times, enhancing her technique to new levels as she instead went on to stop her dance, then moved toward Zelda without rushing herself. In silence, she got progressively closer and then placed her hands on the side of the Hylian princess' face, doing so gently yet firmly, then proceeded to pull her head into the very top that spiraled so hypnotically, her cleavage providing for a sweet prison to really cement her position and finish off those silly thoughts.

With her eyes still open, Zelda could not manage to fight back in time as the inherent softness of those orbs and the fabric of her top, combined with the nearness of Risky, her smell and those dastardly hypnotic spirals managed to calm her down in a matter of seconds. The red and yellow, ever spinning, seemed to drain away much of her thoughts, whatever they may be. She went on to become increasingly mindless, becoming unaware of her surroundings and pretty much anything else as the warmth that Risky produced lulled her into complacency while the spirals absorbed her resistance away. Her hands would not move to push herself away from this situation, her brain already accepting and reinforcing the fact that she loved this, that it would be foolish to even fight as Risky caressed the back of her head.

For Risky, she knew that a quick few seconds would be all that she'd need in order to really cement this stage of Zelda's trance, yet she would have none of it. Instead, she doubled down on making it so Zelda would stay in this position for a little while, seconds turning into minutes as she said not a single word, this experience and her nearby presence more than sufficient to produce the desired effect. Then, feeling satisfied enough, she released Zelda from her hold as she seemed dazed and stupidly happy, her mind most assuredly gone in a pretty indicative manner. To see such a proud and noble being reduced to this was particularly exciting, yet Risky was not known for her self-restraint and this was just getting started. Thus, she started to dance anew, yet this time went on for a more lively routine as she stepped back a few times in order to get some distance, going for hip circles this time around as she rotated those hips in a wide fashion, truly showing how nimble she could be, doing do rapidly to prove further how mesmerizing she could be.

Zelda, in this new state of mind, could not perceive any light other than the top which Risky wore. Was it because the torches had been extinguished or because her perceptions were dimmed, more concentrated on this object of fascination that was Risky? In the same vein, she could hear the music of drums, string instruments and tambourines coming from both afar and really close positions, spicing up the already very hot display of sexuality and dominance that Risky put so generously in front of her. She had no idea if this was real or imagined, if her mind was playing tricks on her? Did she have allies close to her who played music? Were the people of Lurelin under her sway and playing music for her? Was it all coincidence? The more she watched, the more she understood that all of this did not matter, that those questions were silly in the first place as she got brainless, her near-monomaniacal captivation for Risky reducing everything to non-importance. Risky was dancing and it was all that mattered.

"For me to continue, you must look up to me and close everything away from your sight that is not me. You watch only my being, listen only to my words and nothing else matters but my dance and me, my little Zelda~" Risky said, aware that all of this was already the case, yet to make Zelda aware of it and accepting of those notions would be not only a thrill, but a necessary step in furthering this trance of hers. Her hips circles went on to shorten in their arc, getting faster as her belly seemed to stretch less and less, getting a little taut and yet no-less attractive to the eye before those circles turned into small flutters atop her flesh. "You will listen to everything I say, agree with all words that pass through my lips and obey my commands...Or else I will stop dancing...And you do not want that, do you?"

This ultimatum was truly aggravating, not because it was too brusque, but rather because the sheer thought of Risky stopping those fascinating motions seemed too much for Zelda to contend with. As such, she nodded in silence as she hadn't been given the permission to speak, her expression solemn for but a few seconds before the faster pace of those spirals caused for her eyes to match their speed and her smile to become wide, her own satisfaction and pleasure apparent enough for anyone staring at this situation.

"Do not feel regret or concern over Link's fate, my little princess. He is perfectly happy to serve his goddess in pure hypnotic bliss. He's more than fine in his new position as my slave~" Risky said, responding to what Zelda had said a few minutes ago, her belly flesh pushing out and in with rapid speed in order to make tiny waves atop her midriff, as if pulling in and out the attention of Zelda as her top seemed to match this devilish pace, creating a spiral that seemed deliciously too quick for any eyes to truly follow. "You gave him out to me as a gift, remember? A tribute to your goddess, promising me many more thoughtful gifts like this in the future to prove your devotion..."

This made no sense at first consideration, as she could never give Link away...Not that she could give anyone for that matter, yet her own agreement to anything Risky said rang out in her head, a remembrance of a promise and to consider everything Risky told as truth. Hearing Link's name gave her a certain nostalgia, some chills, yet her body and mind acted almost of their own accord, replying to what this goddess said. "Yes, I gave him out to you...As a gift..." she responded and hearing her say it made it seem true, like gospel to her ears and thus it changed her. The spirals in her eyes had been tiny, replacing her irises at first, yet now they encompassed her eyes completely, the red and yellow filling out her gaze without any spot missing. It all made sense now, as that familiar feeling when hearing Link's name was easily explained: it was the name of her past champion, a tribute she gave to the great goddess Risky Boots. Upon accepting this truth, any resistance or even thought of rebellion were snuffed out, her mind fully accepting that what she knew wasn't the truth and that she needed to be reeducated. There were holes in her memory now that her thoughts were being retooled by Risky and her magnificent, mesmerizing, sexy and hypnotic dance.

"Everything that came from the coast, the riches, the people, the land itself...It all belongs to me, to the goddess of the oceans, to the Queen of the Seven Seas~" Risky declared, sensing well enough that Zelda's trance had grown considerably as judged by how happy and hypnotized she seemed, those eyes particularly spiraling now. She changed those flutters in waves, into belly rolls to really push forth the ideas that she was the owner of all those bodies of water that surrounded Hyrule and its coasts. The waves crashing on her stomach were all-encompassing, moving from one end to another of her lower and higher abdomen without a single flaw to their motions. "You accepted to give that to me as thanks to the many blessings I bring to Hyrule by my sheer presence, remember?"

Of course Zelda did remember, her memories reshaping themselves to make it so anything Risky said would be the utter truth, her mind malleable to an insane degree now that her trance was incredibly strong, further cemented as it seemed like her thoughts were manipulated like a ship would be around waves, lulled by those undulations on her stomach that made her heart skip a beat due to their magnificence. Her dance was as hypnotic as her top and her top was incredibly irresistible. "Yes, everything close to the sea is yours, of course, as I promised..."

"And it's so easy to just give it all to me, not just because I'm a goddess, but because it serves as a tribute to my beauty and grace~" Risky went on to tease, going on for longer and slower belly rolls, amplifying those qualities she described for herself. "You see my entire self and your heart cannot help but skip a beat or two as you stare without end~"

It had been already established that Zelda found Risky to be pretty, a normal step into looking further in this trance-inducing performance, yet now that the princess was deep under, true consideration of those words came into play as everything around Risky was magnified, enhanced into ways that Zelda could not properly describe or understand, especially with her power of concentration played with by none other than the pirate performer herself.

"Why, I'm sure you went on to travel all the way to me to perhaps even give yourself as an actual tribute to my being at this point, yes?" Risky further suggested, going as far with this as she could and it seemed like the hypnotic trance in which Zelda found herself in was cemented strongly in the foundations of her being. She stepped closer and exaggerated her undulations so as to make it so her belly flesh would be a few centimeters away from Zelda's lips and nose, tantalizing her further. "You're looking at my belly as if it were a gift from the gods, but really it's just a gift from a very generous goddess~"

Zelda couldn't really look anywhere else not just because of the proximity of this sublime abdomen, but also because her thoughts were absolutely obsessed with that midriff now that the Queen of the Seven seas was mentioning it. Its scent, its lustrous appearance and just how excruciating all this teasing was drove her into the edge of hypnotic madness, torn between moving close to rubbing her face and lips on that supple surface or to stay there in worship, to gaze and wait until the goddess herself would give her permission.

"And yet you can't forget my breasts, the red and yellow accompanying them paling when it comes to their enchanting powers. They're so big, so beautiful, that they're forever imprinted in your little, puny mind~" Risky went on to say, continuing the same motion as this was not but a visual, but conceptual approach, her words just as effective here as her appearance, perhaps even more so.

And Zelda certainly couldn't disagree that those breasts had indeed made a mark on her spirit, that they were burned within her retina, forever bouncing and spiraling as those large orbs, larger than hers by a good margin, were not only impressive but seductive. The idea of thinking, of looking at another woman with such lust, such adoration, had never been considered before within Zelda's mind, yet the more she looked at Risky the more foolish she felt for never considering it. Risky Boots was so perfect that it brought up the question of her sexuality and then answered it in one go, making it so Zelda was deeply attracted to this goddess of the seas.

"You've come to envy Link's position as my slave, haven't you? You wish to mindlessly serve me in all ways until the end of your days, I'd wager..." Risky went on to say, understanding very well that Zelda was in a state-of-mind that would make it very easy for her to agree with this, enamored and worshipful in ways that would be ruinous and all-encompassing.

She could not deny this. Imagining Link serving so closely to this goddess, seeing her everyday, having the pleasure to listen and obey her commands, it was indeed enough to make Zelda jealous. She had no way to properly imagine the bliss of always being on her knees in front of her goddess, to be her servant and plaything at all times. Yes, she wanted to give herself away completely, to gift it all to Risky Boots in pure gratitude for all that she was and that she did, the boons of the oceans and seas being too great to properly recompense.

Risky always did love how low some people would go, how they would throw it all away once they were deeply hypnotized and at her mercy, and this Zelda was no different. More than that, the fact such a noble and beautiful piece of royalty was on her knees in adoration gave her thrills like no others in a long, long time. "You love being hypnotized by me, don't you? For me to own your thoughts and mind as I dance your worries away," Risky said, not suggesting but downright commanding these feelings ou t of the princess of Hyrule, smirking in pure mischievous joy as she returned to circle her hips to transition into full-down shimmies, her hips shaking like crazy to really seem all encompassing like the sea. "Repeat after me...I love being hypnotized~"

"I love...being hypnotized..." Zelda repeated obediently, her lips moving on their own, her words more reactions than initiative as hearing her say them made them seem more true, more in touch with this new reality that dawned on her.

"You own my thoughts and my mind~" Risky continued, her shimmies never-ceasing, those hips shaking, quaking, in ways so as to properly destroy any rational thoughts, grinding them to dust with rapid and sexy motions.

"You own my thoughts...and my mind..." Zelda continued, cooperating with complete disregard for her own mental faculties and her dignity. If she did not own them, then it was easy to do as she was told, to be mindless and to assist in any way she could, really. The goddess would never lie about these facts.

"Your dance is pushing all of my thoughts away~" Risky said, taking one step further, giving an angle to her shimmies so to Zelda would see them even better than before, a little mischievous smile on her face as those words were music to her ears.

"Your dance...is...pushing all my...thoughts away..." Zelda said, her own words somewhat slow, yet not hesitant in the slightest as she felt almost like a little blank slate, nothing else but what Risky suggested, commanded and implied filling her thoughts and brain.

"And now, as you're mindless, you will repeat those three sentences once more and cement them within your fragile little psyche that I own," Risky said, going in overdrive with her shimmies so as to really destroy Zelda's mind with sheer sexiness and hypnotic might. "In fact, you'd love to be freed from the terrible responsibilities or ruling Hyrule, of all those sordid decisions and give it all out to me. You'd much prefer the pampered lifestyle of a slave to my being, able to see my beauty and serve me everyday mindlessly. Now repeat all of this and what I mentioned before to your goddess~"

"I love being hypnotized...That you own my thoughts and mind...While you dance my worries away..." Zelda said, every words a struggle since her trance was so strong, limiting her own mental capacities. Still, every words she said were from the heart, a result of Risky twisting and manipulating the personal reality of the princess for her own benefits, which Zelda loved realizing more than anything. "I want to be freed from Hyrule and its responsibilities...Of all those sordid decisions...I want to give it all away to you...I want to be your slave...To see and serve you everyday...The Queen of the Seven Seas..."

How precious this moment seemed that a royal being like this would put herself in such submissive sentiments, in a precarious and downright humiliating predicament. Enjoying this session far too much, Risky began to really adore messing with Zelda and as such she wanted to prolong the experience, making it so she'd change her plans. At first, she only wanted to pillage all she could and move on to greener pastures, yet this Hyrule was much too fun, too filled with opportunities to leave too soon. "I'm quite happy that a cute little thing like yourself would try to give yourself to a goddess...And that you worship me enough to give away your own champion, the one I presume you had a crush upon at that..." Risky said, further manipulating events as she could have stopped right there and then, yet to enslave and twist this Zelda was addictive in its own right. She could figure her ruling this land for her, providing her with all that she'd desire while on her knees, in eternal adoration as she'd wear the skimpiest and most seductive of outfits for her. She could picture it already, Zelda wearing nothing but a thong with a little skull on it, as if her crotch and pleasure were hers to do with as she pleased, wearing pasties in the shape of that ridiculous Triforce on her breasts, barely concealing her nipples along with one of her bandanna. The rest would be nude, of course, as she'd stand near her cabin boy, ready to obey without feeling any prude thoughts, any shame, at her near-complete nakedness. It made for a strong imagery. She felt like she could ask truly anything out of Zelda, from wearing a dancer's outfit, to learn to dance solely for her, to seduce and become her love slave all with eagerness and a worshiping attitude. "However, you found someone truly deserving of your love...and more...With me, am I right?"

Yes, she had given away Link not only because Risky deserved his servitude far more than she did, but also because the goddess, the Queen of the Seven Seas, had managed to capture her heart, locking it away in pure elation and submissive love now and forever. She herself could imagine herself in a servant's outfit much like Risky did, yet her spirit had a different way to describe it. She could see her own royal gown torn and remodeled, added with some Gerudo elements so as to be just like this goddess. Pantaloons, a revealing top, bracelets, even perhaps a chained collar around her neck, all with the skull motif of the Queen of the Seven Seas. She could picture herself licking those boots in adoration, massaging the shoulders of the goddess to provide relaxation, to smell her hair and caress it, to kiss that wonderful belly, cleaning it with her tongue and lips for hours without end, to be on her knees and lick her lower region, to suckle in this juices...For Risky to mount her with a golden artifact penetrating her own nether, ravaging her like the sea would anything frail and out of its element like she was. Any fantasy that she held deeply, that featured Link, were replaced with Risky instead. She imagined the goddess fondling her breasts, twisting her nipples with a satisfied smile on her face. She imagined her in a vulnerable position, attached firmly, in a helpless situation, with the Queen of the Seven Seas smirking in delight as she prepared to do all that she wanted upon her. And she shivered in delight upon those thoughts that invaded her mind, never going away as they installed themselves firmly.

Unable to not realize how wet Zelda was, a look at her crotch sufficing to deduce this, Risky knew that pleasure had finally installed itself within the paradigm of Zelda's subservience to her new goddess. This meant that Risky could indeed count on not only cooperation, but active participation around whatever involved sexual gratification and her own satisfaction. As such, she stopped her dance, bent down and then planted a kiss on the lips of the once-princess, now reduced to a slave to her own needs and whims. It was a hungry kiss, a passionate one at that too as Zelda meekly accepted whatever Risky threw her way. Her tongue darted in, her kiss went on to get slightly rougher as if she was getting way too much into it. The kiss, intended to last a few seconds at most, went on to get slightly longer in duration as it seemed like Risky really couldn't get enough of teasing and dominating Zelda, much like she did when she captured her head in her own cleavage. This gave her ideas and as such she stopped, a trail of saliva connecting the two as Risky then went on her knees to try something new, a spur-of-the-moment thing that she hoped would wield good results as she went on to move her arms back, resting on her elbows to properly bend her back and achieve a good posture which placed her breasts up top and her belly in full view. Then, she undulated her stomach in an expansive manner, crashing waves of flesh on the sea of her stomach once more.

This had the result of utterly capturing Zelda's attention anew, the lingering taste of Risky's lips and tongue still in her mouth as her heart was beating faster and her loins were on fire. Full-on seduced, part of her imagination and fantasies fulfilled with a simple gesture, everything related to looking at the Queen of the Seven Seas an an automatism now, something entirely ordinary and to be expected. There was nothing wrong or even exceptional about gazing and admiring her beauty. In fact, it was to be expected.

The waves went on to get progressively more aggressive, Risky pushing her belly out with each succession as her abdominal muscles were a little on fire now, yet it was nothing when compared to the profound satisfaction she felt right now. She moved her back up to slowly regain a straight posture, still on her knees, as her breasts got to Zelda's eye level, the spirals now inches away from her eyes. "You will stay firmly in your hypnotic trance until the sun rises, staying the night in a torpor of pure bliss as visions of my being, fantasies involving me and thoughts of absolute obedience and worship to the Queen of the Seven Seas shall nurture and comfort you throughout this wonderful moment," she began to say, already implementing those new thoughts and that new process she had in mind for Zelda and Hyrule as a whole. "However, even when you'll be awake, away from your trance, you shall forever remember and cherish the fact that you're my slave, my fully willing and devoted servant~"

Those words rang true to the very soul that Zelda possessed, yet would fully give out to her goddess if she but asked her for it. It was as if these orders, these commands, were a branding on her entire being so as to claim ownership of her, that her goddess was accepting to grant her the colossal privilege of being her property. This alone made Zelda squirm in delight, those spiraling eyes going overboard and her drool getting worse as Risky's chest was truly all-encompassing now, capturing her gaze in a way that felt truly overwhelming.

"You will rule Hyrule for me and return to your castle in the morning, refreshed and eager to make your domain a truly prosperous land, filled with riches and resources," Risky commanded, shimmying her shoulders in order to shake her breasts a little, her arms up, her palms shown to the night sky and her eyes firmly set on her royal slave. "And I want you to make all of this very easily accessible to me, for me to take whenever I see fit to pillage as is my right. Not just treasure, but fine wine, gourmet food, rupees and artifacts, all of it which shall be considered tribute to me."

Ruling this land was a pain, a true challenge that she would happily get rid of, yet when ordered by her goddess it made it seem like Zelda had the most important task in the world, which alleviated the pressure somewhat. If it was for the Queen of the Seven Seas, the one being worthy of adoration, then it would be a task she'd gladly take upon herself. She'd make sure everything worth something would easily be obtained by Risky Boots.

"Your task will be to maintain appearances as an independent and strong ruler, albeit I want results for all those products I want. Use whatever you see fit to make sure I get what I want, even strength if necessary," Risky said, herself seeing how much the public image of the princess could deteriorate thanks to her, which did somewhat thrill her as there was nothing this Zelda would sacrifice to please her, something she now shared with Link. "You have to take charge of this, even if the silly peasants and the foolish advisers of this Hyrule of yours complain. None of them would understand the depth of your devotion and they'll just get in the way."

Those shaking breasts, a result of the shimmying getting faster, managed to mix all those thoughts and commands into a coherent narrative and a persona change. None but her could achieve what Risky demanded and she had to take care of it, no matter what kind of methods she'd use. Results mattered more than anything and she understood that very well.

"Those peasants keeps on complaining about raids and pillaging and they do not understand that I'm a goddess, that I'm worth far more than all of them combined. They're pitiful and they do not deserve your loyalty or your kindness. You'll have to safeguard their devotion to me at any cost through deceit if needs be," Risky said, turning her against her own people as she spun her torso now, making her chest swiftly spin along with the spirals, greatly enhancing their effects as she placed her arms in the air and her wrists in a crossing position. "And those advisers are fools, only in it for their own gain. They'll wish to ruin you and your position as my prime supplier of tributes. They are not to be trusted, only despised."

No one was with her, it seemed. She had no ally save what Risky would give to her, would send for her. Only those knowingly in the devotion of the goddess would really warrant trust and her cooperation. She felt not only pity, but a certain disdain for those silly peasants and those members of the court now, all too ignorant to understand how Risky Boots made everything so much better...And she did not even want to correct them. No, it was not her task to do so but to produce tribute and that was it.

"If you do well, if you shower me in adoration, in gifts and in results, then perhaps I may even consider bringing you aboard my ship, a servant in my own cabin that would obey my every commands. Every. ~" Risky said in an honeyed and suggestive tone letting this idea roam free as she spun the other way before switching into figure-eights with her torso, adjusting her stance so as to place her arms behind her head along with her hands. "I may even give you proper clothes to serve me, teach you how to dance like I do, become my one true messenger, my own priestess if you do well enough~"

She pictured herself clad in a dancing outfit, in a praying position before Risky who'd look at her with a subtle smile, ordering her around. Then she imagined herself dancing and even convincing, hypnotizing others into following the Queen of the Seven Seas, her own performance a true beauty dedicated to the one true being above all. All of this was magnified by the spirals and she drooled openly, messing her tunic as she looked goofy and helplessly lost in her own trance and fantasies. At this point, Zelda knew nothing else but what Risky said, her desires shaped up by the goddess herself as no vestige of her past, regal and kind self was retained. All that subsisted was this puppet ruler, this supplicant of the great Risky Boots whose deeds would change the land of Hyrule forever...and Zelda was unwise to it, entrapped within new thoughts and cravings of Risky's own creation.

"Perhaps I'll let you even practice on Link and claim him for yourself~" Risky said, cruelly tempting Zelda as she motioned for Link to approach them, which he did as he knelt on the side, illustrating her words with proof as she gestured with a single finger before Link went on to worship Risky's belly with his tongue, fully devoting himself toward his goddess. "Imagine him doing this to you, worshiping you. Isn't is exciting, arousing even?"

She felt jealous, but also absolutely shivering with lust as she pictured herself going on to enslave this ex-champion of hers, claiming him with her hypnotic power given to her by the goddess. Already the illusions of her new dreams went on to fuel her devotion, Zelda imagining herself also in the same position as Link as she'd kiss and worship that delightful navel with her tongue and lips too.

Looking at Zelda as she was obviously lost in thoughts and scenarios of hypnotizing Link gave way to wicked glee as Risky knew this to be cruel, yet it amused her to no end. Link would forever be hers and she would not dare to have anyone else but her possessing him. If she truly wanted, she could make it so Link would remember Zelda barely, yet still prioritize Risky no matter what. There were tons of ways with which she could humiliate the princess with such moments and this gave her chills. This was false hope, a sheer manipulation of expectations and she'd have quite some fun with all of that. "Mark this in your soul, your heart, your body and your spirit. I am the true ruler of Hyrule, the one goddess above them all which you worship and serve. My will is your will. My commands are yours to follow mindlessly and obedience to me is not only natural, but pleasurable too~" Risky declared, rising up a little to tower slightly over Zelda as she moved Link away from her stomach with a simple gesture, allowing for Zelda to look at her stomach as she placed her hand on Zelda's chin to redirect her gaze toward her midriff. She went on to undulate it before her eyes, tempting her even further with the simplest of rolls, which would be enough to enthrall her even further.

"You are the true ruler of Hyrule...The one goddess above all..I serve and worship you~" Zelda said, her tone decidedly aroused and excited as her hand shook a little, as if it wanted to touch either Risky or her needy crotch, yet would not do either without the explicit permission or command coming from her goddess. "Your will is my will...Your commands and mine to follow mindlessly...Obedience is natural and pleasurable~"

She believed it wholeheartedly, Zelda now corrupted beyond restoration as Risky moved Zelda's head closer to her belly and then smirked in utter wicked delight. "Accept my role and yours and give me your kiss of allegiance, of your reverence and devotion. Kiss my belly...and become mine forever~" Risky commanded, not stopping her movements to further arouse and tantalize as she crossed her arms before her chest, letting her sole belly be the hypnotic focus for once.

She did not need to be told this twice as Zelda practically lunged toward the sublime stomach, kissing it with raw passion and devotion. Each second that she spent worshiping it, adoring it, made it so she gave more and more of herself. There was no shame, no true self besides what Risky told and she lost herself a little as one of her hand went on to put itself on her crotch, just above her pants as she rubbed. She tried to masturbate, as if she was nude, revealed before her goddess. The kiss made it so this moment was ecstatic as she tried desperately, with no guilt or remorse, to pleasure herself by pure instinct within this situation. She accepted everything, would give away all that she had and was. Risky Boots was her goddess, her true owner and the reason for her existence. She kissed with wild abandon, rubbed herself more and this pleased Risky Boots as she chuckled over such unbridled energy and self-sacrifice. That needy position, this masturbation... It had been so easy to tempt her, to hypnotize her. Offering her Link, removing stress from the equation, the promise of rewards, the sheer seduction...It all proved to be too much for the once-princess, now-slave to handle and she was putty in her hand. This was a glorious day for the Queen of the Seven Seas, a true achievement for her to bask upon. And she still had the remainder of the night to truly enjoy the start of something wonderful and enriching...

The start of her conquest of Hyrule, true and proper.


	3. The Pirate's Nostalgia

The Pirate's Nostalgia

Risky sighed happily in her bath.

The water being perfect, warm to a degree that some would deem insane and enough to scorch the flesh of weaker beings, she herself thought it to be perfect. A light amount of foam had arisen on the water's surface as her back was lounging against one of the extremities, her long hair half laying upon the tub while part of it was soaking in the water. Everything about this was good, yet things could always be better as she adjusted her position and then snapped her fingers, doing so in a way that would make the sound resonate in her own private quarters. "Cabin boy...pour a glass of wine and bring it to your mistress," she said, hoping to get some more of that fine Zora wine with its weird opaque and blue coloration, its look deceivingly hiding its sublime taste. She did not even need to look up to hear the sound of calm and controlled footsteps, the clink of glasses, the pop of a cork being removed from a bottle and the sweet sound of liquid being poured. Then, the footsteps got closer and she extended a hand as she heard a sentence that she heard many times before, yet which she never really tired of, especially coming from him.

"I hear and obey, my sublime mistress."

She looked at him and took the glass in her nimble hand, admiring the taste of this fine alcohol just a tad less than his absolutely stunning body...and she enjoyed this wine very much. Once a champion, one who was to fight and remove her from Hyrule's seas, Link was now her slave, her toy, her cabin boy...or really whatever she wanted him to be. Right now, though, he was her devoted and downright adoring servant as she admired him, her own choice of clothes for him making this task incredibly easy for her. A short and open vest to see his chest and his abdomen, both muscular in a lean way, harem pants to match her own aesthetics, curved slippers to make sure the hard wood of her ship would not harm his nimble feet and then nothing else, the green and gold colors of his outfit matching perfectly with his naked flesh. His lean and yet strong frame, married to those battle scars, that cute face, his blonde hair and the eternal spirals of red and yellow in his eyes made him a dreamy kind of slave, one extremely eager to serve and obey as he was checking her out too through the little spots in the water not covered by foam. They were both eyeing each other it seemed, his own appreciation of her great beauty seemingly matched by her own liking for his appearance. She took the wine glass with one hand as she gave him a little reward for being a good cabin boy, letting her hand caress the ever-present bulge between his legs to titillate him. "Good boy~" she merely told him and the combination of her words, coupled with that touch made him tremble in pure delight. To see him nearly succumbing to her faintest contact made her chuckle in delight as she took a sip of this Zora wine, letting him linger close so that she would have something nice to look at.

She now had more time for moments such as these, her business absolutely booming in terms of pillaging and looting as she eyed the immense pile of treasure within her own room, her careful selection there but a fraction of what she had below deck. Her wine itself was something she had laid her hand upon with great ease now that it had been many months since she had gone on to gain the very queen of Hyrule, Zelda, under her absolute power and sexy control. The queen arranged everything out of devotion and duty to her, making it so tribute would be brought to shores on time and in secluded areas so that they would be easy to pick up. Goron-choice sirloin, Zora wine, pillows and clothes stuffed with Rito feathers, copious amounts of rupees and even priceless artifacts were all handed to her and she didn't even need to go take them out herself as she had two more ships to her name. If this was kept ongoing she'd probably have an armada before long and she'd be able to stir up some real trouble, yet for the moment things were going quite fine as she imagined those "peasants" being either complacent and dumb, going along with what their "queen" told them...Or they were too scared since they thought Zelda had surrendered to the pirate threat with nothing so much as a fight. The three ships she possessed were stashed with loot and this made her very, very happy as she knew it came from her dominance, from her own achievements. She would never have been this successful in Sequin Land, so this Hyrule with their now-corrupted champion and their enslaved queen were decidedly making it so Risky was greatly enjoying herself as she imagined the torment she put the whole land of Hyrule in.

There were, of course, token bouts of resistance and opposition, gathering and even attempts at bringing her down, yet she was too savvy and downright cruel to really see any of these as challenges. Either she bombarded from afar with all those cannons she possessed or she sent some Tinkerbats and her own champion-slave to put those peasants back where they belonged. She even participated in some of these excursions herself which provided for some good exercise and amusing chaos in her life as things had perhaps gotten a little too easy for her right now. She got what she wanted and yet she yearned for more, for excitation and some new challenges still as she contemplated where she might get that and how. She drank some more wine and gave back her glass to Link who was still standing there, his delightful body on display for her to ogle as she placed a hand on his abs, then trailed it down to his crotch as she poked the protuberance that stretched his harem pants with a single finger, adding some very light pressure to it.

"Good boy~"

That simple line and her touch were enough for her cabin boy to tremble a little, his own penis twitching until a spot in his harem pants went on to appear, a sigh and a moan escaping his lips. It was so fun to see him reach climax like this, so enamored, hypnotized and enslaved to her will and sexy power that she could manage him that easily. Making him squirm and submit was such a nice thing to do and, in truth, it was perhaps the best and most priceless treasure she had gained from this venture in faraway lands. More than the lost hope of Hyrule's people, better than the satisfaction of her plans going right, that pretty boy and his absolutely enthralled mindset, lost in devotion, adoration and lust for her was the most excellent addition to her entourage that she could ever wish for. Still lost in his afterglow, Link just stood there, not minding that he was truly and completely the opposite of what he had once been: a pure and dedicated champion of the people. Now, he was just her toy and she snapped her fingers and pointed at her shoulders, an indicative that she wanted a massage. All of those sessions with him, those hypnotic moment of evil delight, made it so any contexts and specific gestures were linked to demands and commands for him to accomplish for her. If she was seated and needed a footrest, pointing at him and then down gave him the urge to make her feel more at ease. If she dropped some ale or wine on her body, two claps and he'd come running to clean her with his tongue. Now, though, she sighed as the hot water and those devoted hands of his on her shoulders made her feel relaxed and happy, indulging herself in pleasures of the simplest kind: that of dominance and power.

Despite this, there was still something missing as she craved for something more. While this feeling was pretty normal for her, or for anyone really, she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. She felt satisfaction when she herself went to get loot and saw the crushing expressions of defeat on those peasant's face. She was pleasured whenever she felt like it by the adoring Link. She could assert dominance to the queen by reinforcing her hypnosis. She was rich beyond her dreams, had expanded her business...and yet it felt as if she had peaked and that nothing more could bring her higher bliss. Perhaps it was due to all those times back when that half-genie girl had defeated her which caused her to self-sabotage her thoughts like this as she adjusted her position in her bath as the water rippled and her breasts popped up from below the surface. Looking up, she could see that Link was transfixed upon them and she smirked, recalling how she had enslaved him back then, a crucial turning point in her life and her accomplishments. He had been so fiery and feisty, so determined to stop her and looking at him now perhaps no one would believe it as he was just a good little slave to her.

She allowed herself to revisit this experience as she remembered how he had been tied and chained up, how she had been openly flirting with him as even though he despised her his own lust betrayed him thoroughly. He had witnessed her true beauty and appeal at first glance, shy and embarrassed and yet self-indulgent with his stares...an approach which doomed him in the end. As she went on to relive memories of his first induction, her hand began to roam lower as she teased herself, played with her crotch as the vision of her hypno-bra swirling with red and yellow, her dance which she had learned through careful observation of her enemy (which she now used to enslave others, a wicked delight) and her words breaking him down. The light of his defiance growing dim, extinguished and replaced by appreciation, then adoration and submission, those red and yellow swirls in his own eyes had been so amazing to behold. Her own hand went on to go at it faster as Link's own were still devoted to her shoulders which only made the moment more intense for her. She sighed and arched her back slightly, making the water ripple some more as her nostalgia and daydream turned for the better while she pictured anew how this had gone on. Each swirls had drained him of his intelligence, his own motivations and replaced it with subservience and an empty mind waiting to be filled with whatever Risky could tell him at the time. She felt his own willpower get absorbed in her bra in the final moments as the sweet energy gave way to the biggest smile she ever showcased, his own bliss perhaps outmatched by hers back then. He had been so susceptible, so vulnerable to her hypnotic influence that to see the champion of Hyrule fall for her had been the greatest achievement of her conquest of this pitiful land. Recalling in details the moment Link had surrendered, she penetrated herself with two fingers and then came, the sole thought of her complete and overwhelming dominance over him being good enough to give her a potent climax right here and then.

She sighed again, removing her fingers as she snapped her fingers twice, prompting for Link to remove his hands and go get her a towel. The strength of character and his desire to see her pay for her crimes were all but gone now, the champion of Hyrule turning into her own servant, into whatever she wished to see out of him. He had abandoned his former self, turned into this enslaved and completely devoted servant of hers, programmed and conditioned to a state in which he basically wished for nothing more than to please her, no matter how he could do it and what she told him to do. His mind, body and soul belonged to her and she made sure that he knew that with commands, suggestions and of course the reward of serving her, receiving climaxes and peeks at her sumptuous form. As she rose up and got her towel handed to her, she wrapped it up around her naked form and began to think about what she would give to go through it all again, to start afresh and take Link for herself anew as if it was the first time. This had been so exciting and satisfying and it would make her day that much more fun...Until she found out that she actually could. She was a pirate, not some stupid damsel or a peasant, the Queen of the Seven Seas in fact. She did not need to give anything to get what she want, far from it. What she wanted, she took and thus it was a wicked glee that a smirk arose on her face as she turned to Link, still waiting near her bathtub, and knew that she could actually go on and do it all over again...perhaps even better than the first time too.

"I want you to clean yourself up and get some new pants, my slave," Risky told him, beginning to get slightly aroused and eager for what she had in mind as she saw Link get naked and in the tub, the one in which her own juices and honey were still mixed with the hot water and foam. This imagery being simply exquisite, she nonetheless turned around to prepare some effects as she went to the same spot in which Link had been first kept restrained and prepared chains, attaching them to the ceiling and making sure they would be steady and at the right height. With the sound of Link removing himself from the water, drying himself up and putting on his vestments back, complete with a fresh set of those sublime harem pants, she then went on to motion for him to come closer with a single finger. "We are going to play a game, you and I~"

As Link went on to get closer, she then pressed her hand on his chest and then ran her fingers upward to his chin, grabbing it as she smiled sultrily, enjoying the buildup to what she had planned as she then went on to push on his shoulders to send him down on his knees. Essentially a puppet now, she then went on to motion for him to lift his arms for easier access to his body, another careful instruction implanted in him as her evenings had been often occupied by her imagining ways for him to be more serviable and pliant. As his hands were up, she then chained his wrists tightly, ensuring he couldn't escape as his arms would now be stuck in this position, which made her chuckle as she was beginning to project how things would go from there. Taking a good glance at his superb body, she saw that he too was catching a few peeks at her, her long legs and her cleavage on full display due to her towel as she allowed him to look all he wanted while she strutted behind a changing screen to get herself ready. "Wait for your mistress and I'll explain the rules to you soon, my dearest toy~"

Dropping the towel, she then went on to attach her hair and then bundle it up under her red and white bandanna, doing so skillfully due to years of practice at concealing her rather lengthy hair. She put on her purple harem pants, the puffy end stopping just above her ankles for ease of movement. High-heeled boots to make sure her butt and boobs would be fully accentuated, her own body being perhaps as deadly a weapon as her cutlass or her pistols. Then, she went with the "pièce-de-résistance" as she picked up her skull-motif top, the one which held enchantments stolen from the Hypno Baron himself as she covered her chest with it. She wore it often, yet this time it felt almost solemn in a way as she glanced at herself in the mirror and saw Risky Boots, hypnotic mistress, the mesmerizing and sexy Queen of the Seven Seas, the one capable of enslaving champions and paragons of virtue with her body and sublime sways, with her words of corruption and seduction. She was very much looking forward to this and as she went away from the changing screen and back to where Link could see her, she could tell that he held the same anticipation for this event too, which made her chuckle in wicked amusement. Then, she got closer and placed her breasts quite close to his face, approaching them so that they would dominate his vision. She did not need to tell him to look, his half-conscious choices and his subconscious made it so he yearned for them with a passion, his eyes already glued to those magnificent orbs of hers.

She tantalized him a little, getting exquisitely close to his face before she went on to smother him very lightly, brushing her top on his face to arouse him completely, prolonging the buildup to something which could prove to be magnificent as she could feel his warmth even with her top acting as a buffer. He was volcanic, completely smitten and in hypnotic bliss just due to her touch and the idea of her breasts as she laughed heartily, appreciative of this spectacle even before the true fun would begin. However, she was never quite the most patient person, even when it was due to her own plans and thus she went on to activate the spirals due to the smallest effort from her mind and will. However, instead of the usual approach she had to implant more triggers, perceptions and suggestions inside his pliable and eager mind she instead spun the spirals outward rather than inward. Rather than retracting, sucking everything in, they were expanding and releasing all that they seemed to conceptually hold as Risky moved her breasts away from Link's face in order for him to truly start staring. "Gaze upon the spirals, my slave..." she said with a honeyed voice, a sultry tone which could possibly melt down his heart in but a few seconds and yet what she wanted was not to render him asleep, but instead wake him up. "I want you to look deeply into the spiral...and that you remember absolutely **everything** before you became my loving and caring slave~"

He looked at her chest, a regular occurrence, in such a way as he obeyed like he always did, yet Risky could almost feel what she had stolen from him being rejected by her magic and hypnotic bra, the spirals still flowing out instead of in as she took control of the situation completely. There was a slight struggle which could be identified on his face, as if memories came flooding in and yet he did not want them, his trance and subservience making him happy. The fact that he was fighting to stay out-of-control of his actions was quite a sight and an amusing thought, yet Risky would not be denied anything and she could see that he was still also fighting to obey her command, a side which was clearly winning as his eyes went on to turn into spirals of red and yellow just like every single time in the past few months. His eyes were filling with those two colors as she went on to bounce her breasts a little by using her hands, making sure he'd be even more helpless by their influence on his needy mind.

"You will start to remember how it felt like to be a hero, to have a grand purpose...That you are the champion of Hyrule, the defender of the oppressed, a grand warrior who protects the innocents, for Hyrule and all its people," Risky went on to say, her voice becoming much thicker in its sensuality, making all of it sound like the best deal in all the lands and seas as she swayed her breasts from left to right, letting them bounce in order to accentuate the effect of her chest on his vulnerable and suggestible brain. "You are a champion, a true man with a purpose, with fate resting on your shoulders and destiny riding alongside you as you remember everything~"

The spirals in his eyes were flowing outward much like her top did. His slack jaw went on to get slightly more tense as his relaxed expression began to turn into something a little more reserved, his foolish stance turning into something almost respectable even. The influence of the hypno-bra, of Risky's words went on to truly make him regain some, almost the entirety, of what he had lost. Yes, he did recall waking up from 100 years of slumbers, his quest for the Master Sword, Calamity Ganon, the devastated Hyrule and the adventure he had to regain everything and save the land that he loved. The spirals diminished in size, turning into pinpricks as it seemed like he was being restored to a level of intelligence and awareness that he hadn't possessed in a very long time...But Risky was just starting...

"Yes, recall your queen, the one you fought for and loved, the green fields of Hyrule, your sense of belonging and duty to it all..." Risky said, feeling as if she was expelling her hold over him entirely, the almost thick energy of her dominating sway over his entire self being gone from her bra as it kept on spinning outward, doing so rapidly now as if to overwhelm the enslaved mindset with more willpower and normalcy. "But most of all, more importantly...You shall keep your deep and absolute attraction to me intact. I am still the most striking, most beautiful, the sexiest woman you have ever seen...And now...Wake up~"

**SNAP!**

She stepped back and ceased the spiral-effect on her bra as she looked at his reaction, at how everything evolved within his mind as the outward red and yellow inside his eyes were still getting smaller and smaller. Eventually, they were gone as the flicker of intelligence, of conscious thought began to reappear within his own gaze as he was beginning to regain tension in his arms, chest and legs, his energy returning while his relaxed stance was going away. He was, for the most part, returned to the state he had been before all of these particularly fun moments of deconstruction and rebuilding of his own personality and preferences, albeit this was an illusion which Risky had control of in a sense. All of this was but buried so deeply within his subconscious and she merely dug it back up, refreshing it a little if only for Link to appear like his "true" self. He was still very much her slave, her toy and property, yet the most important part of this was that he was not aware of that...and she was.

Link shook his head, not quite certain of what had happened or where he was as he felt slightly disoriented, groggy even. Had he been drugged or perhaps made to consume too much alcohol? He had no idea, his memories being hazy as the last thing he recalled was being summoned to take care of a pirate which had made the numerous ports and coast towns into her own targets. He had gone there and...what happened? He tried to make sense of things and he went on to move his arms and yet they were chained up, making it so he wasn't free to move just about anywhere. Before trying to do anything rash, he looked around to see if there were any dangers or anything to help him get out of there as he saw a huge pile of treasure, from large stashes of simple green and blue rupees, his Sheikah Slate and even his Master Sword laying down among other things as if their true cultural and historical value was not even understood. His own tools were definitely not there for grabs as he looked down on what he had on him...and noticed that his outfit had changed considerably. Gone was his champions' tunic, his chainmail, his pants and his boots, replaced by something that seemed more akin to that Gerudo outfit he had stored in his slate. Actually, the ensemble he wore to pass as a woman, a vai in Gerudo terms, was actually more modest than what he had on him as he had an open vest revealing his chest and abdomen, harem pants, curved slippers...and nothing else. Green and gold, as he became rather self-conscious, wondering just who exactly had changed him to an outfit which seemed more fitting to that of a belly dancer or slave rather than one Hyrule's champion ought to be wearing. Having not noticed anyone actually watching over him, he got up and tried to walk over that pile of loot for the Sheikah Slate, all of his gear being inside it along with technology which might make it easier to escape. However, a sound went on to catch his attention, one which came from right behind him.

"Ahem..."

He turned quickly, surprised that he hadn't realized that there was indeed a guard and the moment he laid eyes on **her**...she took his breath away. Here was a woman, her skin pale with hints of lavender to her complexion, her hair hidden by a bandanna atop her head, sporting a skull-motif top, long purple harem pants and high heels with most of her skin completely bare for him to see. The smirk on her face, the fact that she was watching over him made it rather obvious that she was not entirely a saint, perhaps even his jailer, yet his eyes could not help but dart everywhere on her body. Her smooth belly and her curvaceous hips, generous and soft-looking along with that deep and round navel of her, the promising midriff she revealed to his eyes making his heart thump a little faster. Her breasts caught in an intimidating package with her skull bra, yet their roundness, their generous size and the cleavage on display made it so that problem was easily swayed aside. Her outfit, those purple harem pants, the way her shoulders and her neckline was on full display, her tender and yet firm skin making him almost drool and yet the most noticeable trait was her sheer confidence. Her eyes, her mischievous smile, her stance as she stood above him as the chains kept him down somehow made it so she left quite an impression with but a glance as Link did not know how to react, what to say and where he should begin...yet he knew who she was almost by pure instinct. There was no mistaking it as the name of the woman who stood before him echoed through his head and escaped from his own lips.

"Risky Boots..."

"So you already know my name? Why, I must be famous then~" Risky said, replying to his mention as she chuckled a bit. She enjoyed the visible confusion on his face, the slight arousal on his face accompanying these sentiments as he most assuredly did not know anything. The more vivid reactions, when compared to Link's own trance state in the past, made this rather fun to witness as she walked a little closer to his position. She could see his gaze still glued to her body although his eyes tried to dart away, failing at this simple attempt of averting his gaze. "But now you're at my mercy, a captive of the captain of this vessel...So what will you do...Hero?"

How did he actually get here? Why was he dressed like this? From what she told he was aboard her ship, captured and by the looks of it at her mercy. He was dressed like some harem boy, almost like a slave by the looks of it and it seemed to match some thematic she had over parts of her outfit. Still, he needed to fight back, or at least not give in to whatever she would try. "I'll find a way to escape. Mark my words."

"Hmmmm...Those words would be much more convincing if you weren't looking so intently at my body with such a heavy blush on your face..." Risky went on to say, laughing as she went on to tease him just a bit, taking a sexy little pose as she placed one hand on her hip and lifted one arm above, placing her other hand behind her head. "And if you didn't have such a hard-on while having possibly very dirty fantasies about your captor~"

He looked down and he did realize by now that his penis was not just erect, but almost painfully so. Link couldn't quite tell how he did not realize this prior, yet there was a huge tent under these harem pants, a very obvious one as he almost felt his manhood throb due to arousal. He looked at her anew and felt that this was a bad idea as his eyes wandered to those hips, to her navel and to her triumphant smirk and he felt his heartbeat go slightly faster again. What was happening to him?

"I can't really blame you, though, as I am indeed known for my divine beauty," Risky told, not entirely exaggerating the truth as she did have some reputation for her looks in many ports, though it was also matched by her known cruel streak. "You're not so bad-looking yourself, though. In these clothes, in this particular position, on your knees, you look very pretty. Those muscles of yours are a delight to my eyes as well, little hero~"

She was teasing him and part of him felt hotter, more bothered in many ways as he couldn't quite tell what she was trying to do. Humiliate him? Seduce him? Both? Something told Link that he had to resist against something, a particular skill she possessed which might make it so he'd never ever leave this place. It was a faint sensation, more of an instinct that full-on knowledge, a gut feeling if you will that this Risky Boots might try something that he needed to be on the lookout for...But what?

"I do wonder how your queen might react to seeing this situation, this...Zelda..." Risky began to say, taking a good pause to let all that she said sink in as the absolute hesitation, confusion and the attempts of Link to try to piece out this mystery were downright incredible in terms of entertainment. He was trying so hard, yet he most certainly did not know that the game was rigged, that she was making the rules and that he had no say in the matter. "Your penis completely swollen at the sight of me, your eyes always gazing at my curves and my assets, your face entirely red...It almost makes me wonder if you didn't want to be captured by me, if you just let this happen to you~"

This was too much for him as he tried to go toward her, yet the length of those chains had been carefully planned as he only rattled them without so much of any progress being made. This made him angry, especially that part about Zelda...but his fury was indeed made less convincing by the fact that he was still very much ogling her with an absolutely raging hard-on between his legs as she was as beautiful as she was terrible...and she was terrible indeed.

"You should relax, champion, "Risky said with a laugh, the fire in his eyes and in his pants told her of Link's inner conflict that she brought back to the surface as she smiled in mischief. "I'm not letting you go until you show proper respect to me, the Queen of the Seven Seas..."

This title...this demand...It seemed familiar to him, as if he had heard them before. It couldn't be the case, though, as this was the first time he met her and saw what she looked like. Then again, he did know her name and his mind was still trying to hint at something, that something dangerous would soon happen and that he needed to flee as quickly as he could. He needed to do everything in his power to just escape away from her...And yet he still did not know what was so threatening and dangerous that his mind would almost scream at him. And then...she started swaying her hips. Instead of that pose and her neutral stance, this time she went on to openly tease him as she moved her hips back and forth, going from left to right and so forth, creating a slow cycle. This caused for her hips to be emphasized and for her midriff to stretch out a little, her belly flesh taut and her navel seemingly more tantalizing to his eyes. He knew not why she was doing this, yet his constant gazing felt a little more justified as he looked at her, curious but also definitely aroused.

"Hmmm...Could you be interested in me doing this?" Risky asked, aware of the true answer and yet playing dumb as this little scenario of her own making was starting to get better even though it was very good so far. She moved her hips like a pendulum, steadily and without cease as her stance was firm while her hips bumped the air softly, making for a wide arc as she saw that his eyes were almost connected to these motions, his head swaying in the same way as those hips of her. "I certainly have no objection to you watching~"

This was dangerous and he should stop watching. He should look away, close his eyes, anything but openly stare and follow as the voice within his head demanded that he do all of those things or at least one of them...But Link didn't listen. There was an odd sense of deja vu to this, as if this has happened before, but that train of thought, his constant questions began to dimmer down as instead he just watched that sumptuous belly, her light lavender skin definitely being even more attractive as it looked so smooth and soft, yet a slight musculature could be found in there as well. He observed and found complexities in this beauty, making Risky look gorgeous even though she was an evil pirate, a conflict which he couldn't quite confront so far as he was enjoying this as his penis twitched almost as if it knew what was truly going on. Then, without warning, she twirled on the spot, a feat which was very impressive given that she was wearing heels, then came back in her initial position which made something appear...

_**The colors.**_

Her top had changed a little as the eyes in that skull-motif bra she wore, the actual part covering her breasts, were no longer just purple but instead filled with two swirls cooperating to form a spiral...Red and yellow. They spun around lazily, slowly, seemingly bright as they seemed to light up the place a little which prompted for Link to look at them, his gaze pulled in. He had no idea what they were, what they did or why they appeared and yet they looked fascinating to him. The voices told him something, yet it was a vague sensation of threats and catastrophe which were easily brought lower by those spirals which highlighted her chest while she continued to dance.

"You like what I'm doing, aren't you? You just can't look away..." Risky told him, suggesting already what was happening and how he felt about it as she kept herself from laughing, hoping instead to seduce and mesmerize him thoroughly at first as the true fun would begin. Already she could eye his crotch as it was slightly wet, precum leaking as his body knew exactly what was about to happen, looking forward to it while his mind was still reeling, still somehow caught in the illusion that he wasn't already entirely hers. She switched her sways for bumps, moving one hip up and the other down before doing the opposite, going for a slow pattern to match the pace of her spirals. "I've seen you check out my belly, my navel and my breasts...And I don't mind. Stare all you want, little hero~"

Her approval and consent somehow lured him even further as Link felt as if his senses were pulled in by that generous and gorgeous chest of hers while her dancing shook his mind in all sorts of direction. Each little variants of up and down with her sublime hips seemed to almost strike at his own self, yet gently and sexily. He reluctantly stared at her prior to the spirals, yet now that they were here he just couldn't help himself. The red and yellow were so simple, yet so appealing...much like Risky was in a sense as even though her felt a light pang of shame he just looked more and more despite himself.

"Yes, that's it. You know you find me attractive, your body being entirely honest about your sentiments and your lust...So just indulge~" Risky said, seeing him start to grow just slightly more limp as his penis responded to her words, twitching slightly as if nodding in agreement. It was a funny sight as his eyes began to grow a little hazy, a struggle being apparent and yet it was one that he was losing as per her intent. The thrill here wasn't that he could win, but that he'd try and fail miserably as the spirals would drain him of his intelligence and willpower with each passing moments. "You know it would be best to get on my good side for now and I want you to watch...So do as I say and enjoy yourself~"

It was hard not to be pleased by this as Link saw that she changed her bumps for something different as her right up got up, then was pushed to the side while the other was pulled in instead, making her curves flow like water. She did the opposite, creating some kind of loop with her other hip as her belly was still the focal point of this performance as he found it to be almost on par with those magnificent colors. He knew he should look away, that going on to do as she said and to appreciate his captor's actions was bad, but he couldn't help but grow to like this more and more as she told the truth somehow. If he was to escape someday there was no sense in just being defiant all the time for the sake of his pride. If she was dancing and they were both enjoying it, then it couldn't hurt to just gaze at those lovely hips, at this divine belly, at this delicious navels and at these pretty colors.

"The more you stare and listen to my voice, the easier it is to calm down and to feel good, doesn't it? It makes just more sense to not fight it for the moment and just watch my sexy body dance for your eyes only," Risky went on to say, going for stronger suggestions as her mayas were kept ongoing, her moves tortuously slow in order to really hook him in as the slightest hint of a smile crept up on Link's face, his defenses crumbling in a way that did feel satisfactory...but the best was still yet to come. "You just want to focus on it, on me, on my voice and do nothing else. The chains are just too strong and it's too pleasant to stay where you are like a good boy as you stare at my beautiful dance~"

He felt slightly dazed as while she talked his penis twitched and he felt it each time. His own body agreed with what she said as he felt a burning need within his loins. He felt as if he were on fire, yet listening to her and checking out those moves...that beautiful stretched belly flesh...Those wide hips...and those superb breasts filled with spirals made it so he could contain himself. Her voice was the only thing of note he could hear, the faint creaking sounds of the ship having disappeared a long time ago without him being truly aware of it.

"You look at me so lovingly, so passionately as I know you're loving these spirals of mine, the red and yellow captivating you completely just like my dance does~" Risky said, going for a more direct assault on his senses with a potent suggestion as she went on to stop her mayas and went on to undulate her belly and her chest in tandem, creating a slow and sensual wave with her upper body. This made it so she presented the two assets she used to mesmerize and enslave him as it had been minutes now and she knew he'd be very, very close to submitting...and yet she wanted to keep this going. "Look at my irresistible spirals, let the red and yellow fill your mind. It's obvious that you're adoring my dance and my chest and I don't mind continuing for someone as appreciative as you...So just stop trying to resist and surrender to those desires instead~"

Those words unlocked something within Link as he just dazedly went on to fix his gaze on her while everything else dulled away. The cabin, his surroundings, even the feel of his chains against his wrists seemed insignificant as he began to drool slightly, his lips curved into a thin smile as intelligence was being slowly drained from his traits. His will, his sense of self, were trying desperately to fight back, to make him see reason and yet it was easy to dismiss it all when the spirals were so pretty, so fulfilling in so many ways while his body responded in kind, his penis twitching still, leaking precum copiously.

"I bet your queen, this Zelda, never treated you to something like this. This pure damsel that you serve would never perform for you like this as I'm sure you're getting mightily tempted by myself, the Queen of the Seven Seas~" Risky said, going on to tear down Zelda's role in Link's mind almost like an afterthought, forgoing the fact that the queen was her dutiful and adoring slave already. She smirked, her belly rolls emphasized to the front as she opted to change her angle of presentation a bit, looking down on Link while he looked up at her. "Instead of even thinking about Zelda, you should just watch me and look at my dance. It's what we both want and there's no reason to resist this temptation...is there?"

There really wasn't as Link felt almost as if he was lost and then found as all of those waves on her abdomen seemed to pull him in, reeling his body and mind toward her. Unbeknownst to him, she had already started to walk closer to his position, yet he was unaware of it and thus it made her influence seem to grow as he drooled a little more. Her spirals went faster as her belly rolls began to get more intricate, one undulation followed by two more as he felt overwhelmed slightly while she stopped being steady and easy to predict with her moves. By now, Link couldn't help but feel addicted to this performance as his body was swaying in a limp fashion, his strength fading away much like his own will. He knew that he was an enemy, that he ought to fight back or deny her pleasure...But she spoke truly in that they were both clearly enjoying this. He knew he was and she made sense which was a scary thought, yet one which was easy to discard as those rolls seemed to scrub away everything unneeded for him to have a pleasant and sexy time...Albeit part of him still fought dearly for _something_. This made his confusion all the more a struggle to be dealt with, the ambiguity too much for him to handle.

"I can see you're having a tough time letting yourself be happy, as if the weight of the world rests on your shoulders. You feel that you shouldn't indulge yourself...That I'm not an ally or even a person you should listen to...Yet you want to anyway, yes?" Risky said, knowing well-enough how the hero-types thought and how Link proved to be the first time around as she chuckled softly, knowing full-well what the solution to this problem was. "I know just what will solve this issue for you..._You have to stop thinking entirely_~"

It sounded sordid, completely delusional and yet Risky had been right in his appreciation and her generosity was rather admirable in some ways. Link believed in some token good will from the Queen of the Seven Seas by now, unaware of the true intents and effects this all had as her belly rolls went on to get switched by some more bumps coming from her waistline and hips. However, she did two bumps on one side and then one on the other side before resuming anew with each slow steps, creating yet another cycle for Link to latch onto as it seemed like his mind, and his own waist, was shaking along with her hips.

"If you just stop being deep, or even lightly, in your thoughts then things will become much easier. No guilt, no remorse, just pure fun and pleasure. You want it so bad after all, I can see it in your body that you're being driven mad with desire over it..." Risky suggested, taking very slow steps forward while her hips seemed to be faster as she did those three-quarters shimmies. She got closer and the spirals matched the faster pace of her motions as she saw the struggle in Link's eyes as it diminished, his own "reason" beginning to see the logic in what she told. "It's becoming so hard to think after all and it's much easier to focus on my body, on the spirals and on my voice. It's what you truly want to do and I've been so nice to you that it wouldn't really be silly to just let me think for you instead~"

Yes, he wanted to indulge, this strong sentiment dominating everything else as his mind was getting clearer and clearer. She was speaking truth, like she always did, and it became easier to just follow her advice as his head nodded in agreement, doing so lately and in an erratic way, yet the message was clear that he was agreeing as the voice within began to get faint, barely registering as whispers while his feelings of "fight or flight" went away in favor of discarding the idea that he was in danger in the first place. His mind emptying, his thoughts beginning to center solely around Risky Boots, he felt a relief course through him as he was surrendering himself to those sensations, to this delight that this Queen of a vaster domain than Zelda, the Seven Seas, had been so kind and generous with him.

"Yes, just stare at the spirals and let it drain away everything that is not needed. Let me go on and do all the thinking from now on..." Risky said, her three-quarter shimmies turning into actual shimmies now as she got much closer, standing tall over him as he had to move his neck to catch sight of everything he wanted to continue gazing upon. She then went for some hip circles, moving her waist and hips to the side, then to the back, to the other side and then to the front as her belly moved inches away from his own face, specifically his lips as she openly tantalized him thoroughly. "My dance, my voice, the spirals...they're all the same in that you want to watch them forever and your thoughts are going away to let you do just that. You'll be much happier if you stop thinking entirely and as I spin around and around...they're all going away...Leaving you content and completely addicted, little hero~"

She made so much sense and the more he accepted that, the more his mind was willing to go along with it. His actual decisions, choices, questions and hesitation merely dissipated, replaced by an empty landscape replacing his thoughts as he grew mindless and complacent. All he could feel was the need to watch and listen more while his body responded in kind, his penis twitching madly as he felt hot, bothered, aroused and downright seduced by the sumptuous Risky Boots. Link had forgotten about his need not to give in, the voices made silent as the only one worth listening to anyway was hers. Then, the dance stopped as she bent over and went on to approach her face close to his and kissed him deeply, their lips meeting while her tongue went on to penetrate his mouth, letting her savor his taste eagerly. One of her hand, meanwhile, went for his crotch and grabbed it, her nimble fingers playfully squeezing his manhood as Link could not take it anymore as he trembled and then shot his load directly. One shot...then another...and a third one followed as strings of his cum went on to soil his harem pants, leaving a wet spot which actually went on to slightly stick to Risky's hand. Then she broke the kiss, felt the gooey liquid on his hand and smirked in a wicked manner before washing it on Link's own abs, a symbol of how far he had fallen. By now, Link's eyes had glazed over entirely and his thin smile had grown slack as he was lost in a trance, as if his own mind had erupted straight from his crotch right on the spot.

"This must have felt so nice...But I'm not done with you yet," Risky went on to say as she got up again and went on to sway her hips once more, yet this time doing so slowly and methodically, opting for a different approach which was closer to when she began this whole induction. She went with a back and forth approach, the pendulum approach taken yet again yet this time she added a supple sway forward each time she switched from right to left and so forth. This put an emphasis and an easier focus on her belly as the spirals were still ongoing, their pace rapid yet not so much as to destroy the potential of her own dance. "You must be wondering what's happening to you right now, what makes it so you're feeling so much pleasure, yes?"

This question popped within his mind as it was now her play-field, her fertile landscape in which she could do close to everything she wanted as Link was essentially caught inside a deep trance, the afterglow of that intense climax messing with him just as much as her seduction did. He half-felt his body now, the chains letting him stay still as his own muscles were limp and relaxed, perhaps just as peaceful as his own brain was. It was so easy to listen to her that it became a reflex to just let it all sink in without any questions being asked but her own.

"You're feeling good, ecstatic even, because you're being _hypnotized_. You've fallen under my power, into my sexy sway and deep control and there isn't anything you can do about it~" Risky said, her own voice filled with a certain delight as this did feel like the first time she had thoroughly enthralled him, yet the context was different enough for this to be just as thrilling to her anyway. "You've basically thrown yourself away at me, letting me enslave you to my will...You have no power, no control over what is happening and thus I can do whatever I want with you...And you're actually enjoying it~"

Hypnosis was not something he was entirely familiar with, yet its mention made Link feel hyper-aware enough to know that it made him shiver in anticipation as it felt nice to hear it. The basics of putting someone deep under and taking control of them was there and he certainly did feel that he was at her mercy in some way as he looked at those swaying hips and he could certainly see how they'd be mesmerizing, how they'd put him into a trance much like those spirals would.

"You've been watching me dance and sway those hips back and forth...back and forth...back...and...forth...for a long while and you haven't even realized it~" Risky went on to say, going for something rather mean-spirited in its approach, which meant that she loved it as she returned to the same loop again and again, going left, then upfront, then right, going for one half of a hip circle to really push the idea that he had been eyeing her for too long and that he was indeed quite hypnotized. "But then again it's easy to lose track of time when you're quite into what is happening...It's just natural that you'd end up being completely drained of your will due to your own enthusiasm~"

It was logical and actually fascinating as the more she talked, the more he realized this was true. With his limited thinking capacities and his newfound tendencies to give credence to what she spoke of, Link truly couldn't tell for how long he had been looking at her dance. It felt it hadn't been long, then again he was hypnotized and the more she went on to sway her hips, the more he felt she was right. Each little loop, the continuation of this cycle, weighted down on his mind as it added more truth to what Risky told. It made sense and he had been enjoying himself greatly, the stain in his harem pants being a proof of that.

"Left and right...Left and right...You just can't get enough as those spirals drain away everything..." Risky went on to say, adding a twist to her cycle as she pushed her hip forth and then swayed it to the side, going for figure-eights instead as she brought her arms up and placed them behind her head, letting the sole focus of this performance be on her hips, belly and chest as she looked down with wicked glee. "The spirals have thoroughly hypnotized you because you love it, because you seek it out. The sensation of your will, of your intelligence and your spirit being drained has become addictive to you, making you feel drunk in a trance-like state of absolute bliss. You've been waiting for it to happen like the good little slave that you know you've always been~"

The silenced voice within his head could not tell him that he was no slave, that hypnosis was not something he should enjoy this much and that he was being tricked as instead all he could hear was Risky Boots. Her words were truth and he was indeed akin to a slave as he toiled away for others, protecting and serving Zelda's or even the populace with his efforts...Yet here he felt truly and absurdly good about it. The way she talked, revealed it all to him made this feel special, as if he was finally understood as his glazed eyes went on to reduce in size, his pupils and irises replaced slowly but surely by the same red and yellow spirals that occupied his brain and his gaze so efficiently.

"You love being unable to fight, to resist, being so occupied and thrown into bliss by my dance and my words. You love hypnosis perhaps as much as you loved my performance and the spirals...And we both know you adore those two things, don't we?" Risky told him, not minding how elated she sounded, how excited she was as her own eagerness to keep this ongoing was infectious as Link's slack-jawed look went on to turn into a wide grin, a silly smile which made the effects of her suggestions on his psyche known to her. She turned those figure-eights into belly rolls, pushing her belly forward the more often she could and then pulling it in swiftly, going for big and fast waves to pull his spirit in and push those little thoughts out while the spirals began to slightly gain in speed. "In and out...in and out...in and out...You're just caught in my sexy spell, completely at my mercy as my influence grows within you and you adore it. You're in love with hypnosis, with the fact that I am the one doing it~"

"Sexy...spell...love...hypnosis..." Link went on to say, his voice hollow and his words said slowly as if his body was trying to help his mind assimilate what was being said, what he experienced. The spirals in his eyes grew, encompassing all as his smile peaked, resulting in him getting all the more goofy-looking, his humiliating position registering as a good thing as he was living a true dream, a magnificent experience. It was easy to convince himself that he was indeed loving this as her voice echoed inside his empty brain, those rolls scrubbing over whatever was left in there as his erection went on to make itself known again, his manhood stiff and already twitching anew as the sheer thrill of hypnosis was perhaps just another source of lust and sexual stimuli for him at that point.

"Such a good obedient boy, indulging himself in this sweet, sweet hypnosis, letting go of everything as I claim it all to myself..." Risky said, going on to sway her hips again yet without breaking the belly rolls as her belly undulated while her hips stretched and curved. This was the final shot, she knew it, yet to see the look on his face, those spirals returning, meant that she was doing good, perhaps even better than the first time. She knew him, knew where to strike and how best to take advantage of it as she was greatly aroused by this too, especially at the sight of his renewed erection as she smirked devilishly upon this simple sight. "You're addicted to me, to hypnosis, to my voice...To my everything~"

"Good...obedient...sweet...hypnosis...letting...go..." Link continued, seeing nothing but Risky Boots and the spiral, everything in the background hazy before, yet now merging with the red and yellow as she was at the heart of it all. Everything twisted and turned, losing their definition in favor of those two warm colors spinning around as without the chain holding him he'd have long fallen on the ground, limp and weakened to an insane degree. "Addicted...hypnosis...voice...everything..."

"Yes, I can see you agree with what I say and that you're eager for more..." Risky said as she then kept the same motions ongoing, knowing full well that at this point she did not need to move too quickly for the third and final phase, the one she loved the most. She could wait just a little longer, if only to hear some more of his enthralled voice and his drone-like tone. "You've made the right choice to surrender to my hypnotic beauty, little hero. Truly, the best choice even~"

"Eager...more..." Link said, repeating what he could as her words were his thoughts as he slouched forward as much as he could, the spirals in his eyes matching those on her top perfectly in terms of speed. He wanted to be closer, to see more from Risky, to feed this newborn addiction to hypnosis as his body was almost in the way now due to how it blocked him from getting even nearer. "Surrender...hypnotic...beauty...best...choice..."

Hearing him say that made it so she couldn't wait any longer, her desire to move to the sweetest part too strong to resist the temptation as she went on to make it so her dance began to get slightly more intense. She went for shimmies with her hips, making them tremble while her belly jiggled as a result of this. She brought the spirals to their maximal speed with a single thought as now this was the moment when she'd overwhelm, overpower and reduce him to the smallest state of mind he could before rebuilding him completely from scratch yet again. "Since I've given you so much and that I'm the one who hypnotized you, then it means that I can do what I want with you given that you're hypnotized and loving it," Risky said, no longer going for suggestions and half-questions made to send doubt and ambiguity his way. Now, she wanted for him to go forth and become hers entirely, the downfall of his rebuilt mind going into overdrive just like her shimmying hips. "You feel absolutely nothing anymore about Hyrule, about Zelda and your duties as the champion of this worthless patch of land..."

He felt her words echo through his mind as the spirals in the background went on to spin faster, giving him a case of vertigo which could solely be helped through focusing on Risky Boots and her dance, yet even this felt somehow dizzying. Her hips were going so fast, trembling as the world and his senses trembled alongside it. All this trembling made him want to focus on the spirals instead, yet that didn't help as he was caught between a rock and a hard place, yet it was a very comfortable spot nonetheless. So much so that indeed he couldn't quite see how anyone else beside Risky could make it so, not even Zelda who, as he recalled, never did nor would she ever do something like this for him. This was hypnosis...He was hypnotized...and he was loving it.

"You feel only gratitude and love toward me for giving you this much pleasure, this much clarity. For giving you this dance, for showing you the spirals, you feel that you must repay me...by becoming my slave~" Risky commanded, her voice filled with a charisma, an authority that even she felt surprised by as she as much, perhaps even more into it than Link was. She changed her shimmies for twists, pushing her hips to the front and back in a rapid way, making her belly bend and twist while her navel was still almost immobile, an easy focal point for Link to concentrate upon. "You see me as a goddess, as someone you must worship...and you truly must. Picture yourself as my cabin boy, as my belonging, as my faithful toy...As your one and only Queen of the Seven Seas~"

Her words echoed once more and his own mind was wrapped around her sentences due to their absolute power. The spirals, the cabin, everything began to change and adapt as he could see his surroundings transform into something else entirely. He was an outsider, floating in the spiral space and yet he could see things as if he was there and not there all at once. He was on all four now, on his elbows and knees as Risky Boots had her feet planted on his back, sitting on a throne as she used him as a footrest. The throne was clearly that of Hyrule as she had placed her loot beside it as she chuckled while he could see himself smiling, spiral-eyed and happy about his position, a tent in his harem pants to provide further proof of that. Then, multiple versions of Risky approached him, appearing from nowhere as they spun their spirals for him to see, going on to caress him and polish him as if he were truly a footrest, whispering so many things that he began to himself repeat. "You are my goddess...I am your slave...You are the true queen, that of the seven seas...And I am your cabin boy..."

"Nothing else matters anymore but what I think, what I want," Risky continued, seeing a trail of drool escape from his lips while his penis twitched madly, the pleasure of his thrall-like state being clearly a lot for his body and mind to deal with...and yet she wanted to see more of things like these as she laughed heartily, cruelly even. "Your sole purpose is to please me, to obey every single commands. As my addicted hypnotic slave you crave to do so, no matter how depraved it is or how humiliating it might prove to be. You belong to me entirely~"

The scenario changed as a tall Risky Boots, one the size of a castle, appeared above as her massive breasts went on to fill the horizon as quick spirals spun around and around while the faint phantoms of her hips and belly seemed to cover everything else. Anywhere he looked he could see Risky and he felt small, insignificant...powerless even. And he loved it, falling on his knees as the spirals spun so fast they threatened to swallow him entirely, which they did. He fell in the red and yellow, going in circles until a hand picked him up from above, that of a shining goddess with a spiral of the same color around her navel, spreading rapidly on her belly as she rolled it. Her aura, her lavender skin...It was Risky Boots, yet it felt like her true form now, the mistress of the spirals and hypnosis. She spoke in a language that felt too pure for his mind to truly comprehend, yet the meaning was still clear as he repeated her words nevertheless. "You are superior to me...In every ways...I am but your lowly property...Waiting to be shaped by your words...Into whatever you see fit...And I'm looking forward to it..."

Hearing him say all of this was wonderful as he was actually even further enthralled and hypnotized than ever before. This experiment of pure nostalgia had given her great dividends as Risky opted to go for broke and went on to get much closer, stopping when her breasts were but inches away from his face as she spun the spirals as fast as they could go. "You've been so compliant that I will make sure you will get exactly what I want...which is conveniently what you want as well~" Risky said, her voice filled with sexuality and mischief as she pushed her breasts in his face to tantalize him for a few seconds before resuming what she was going for. "Now stare deeply into the spirals and let me take everything away from you. Your memories...your imagined self...your very soul...The spirals will take it all away to make sure you'll be your true self as my perfect and most devoted slave~"

It was like his dream, his fantasy where she drained him entirely inside the spirals, inside her breasts as Link could indeed feel himself being siphoned away, his mind truly emptying in ways that he could not fathom. Parts of him ought to be scared, yet his love for hypnosis, his devotion to his goddess and his raging erection made it so he was simply too adoring and blissful about this to properly care about what happened to himself. Soon, parts of his adventure were removed from his own memories, be it the fight against Calamity Ganon, his encounters with Kass, the other champions and any positive thoughts he could have about the land of Hyrule. To him, it was but a patch of dirt unworthy of his goddess now as it all went and spun out of him, absorbed by the great red and yellow, by the unique, magnificent and sublime Risky Boots, his goddess.

"Yes, give everything to me as you own nothing. Everything that you are, were and could be is mine to shape as I see fit...as is my right~" Risky said, swaying her breasts back and forth, letting them bounce and sometimes brush up on his face as she smirked, feeling the magic in her hypnotic top indeed suck everything in a hazy mist of red and yellow, one that was barely perceptible yet was there all the same. "Even your own name is mine, just like your identity...But fear not as you have one perfectly suited for you as my worshiper and tool, as my own champion~"

Yes...Everything prior had been but by her design. He had never been anything else but hers ever since he was born. That's all he was, her slave, and he could recall nothing else as everything once-important to him was drained away once more, those resurrected memories now entirely gone anew, making his trance and devotion all the stronger for it. He was her champion, one of obedience as he would follow her commands passionately, hoping to please her. Of greed as he would steal, take and give her everything to prove himself to her. Of oppression as he would fight and conquer all that she'd wish to take and claim, his skills after all were developed for the sole purpose of being her tool in this world. His enslaved state of mind returned yet with quite an upgrade as while the spirals drained everything away from him, his trance was so deep and so pleasurable that it never registered that his penis had been twitching madly and that he had reached climax time and time again, the mere concept of giving everything, of obeying, of indulging in hypnosis being enough to give him incredible sexual stimulation now, the likes of which he had never felt before.

Risky did not miss it, however, the stains in his pants spreading as his body trembled and yet his face registered none of it. It was an impossibly arousing sight, her dominance over him so complete that the mere thought of serving her was sending ecstasy in his crotch. It smelled of sex in her cabin, his own mess spreading odors which aroused her greatly as she chuckled and went on to play with her breasts a little, trying to get some stimulation for herself, yet she quickly recalled that she did have a slave for that as she smiled in an evil manner and then unchained Link, letting him drop to the ground. "On your knees, slave...For your obedience and compliance, for being a very faithful worshiper to your goddess...I shall reward you handsomely~" she said, her tone honeyed and yet cruel as she removed her hypnotic top, letting him see her bare breasts and nipples, the latter which were fully erect due to how into it she was getting. "Worship my chest. Suckle my breasts and nipples...Show your devotion and your love to them with your hands and tongue~"

Even without her top he could still see the spirals. They were imprinted in his mind, associated with her breasts as they hung freely, soft and bounciful as while he was on his knees, obeying that first command without even realizing it, he then rose up and placed his head between her breasts as her scent, the elasticity of those magnificent orbs of pure hypnotic prowess and his own adoration toward her made him melt on the spot. His hands shook as if he was about to commit sacrilege by touching her, yet her command was explicit and thus he went on to grab them tenderly, kneading them as he turned his head and lapped at those generous mounds. It was as if he was entrapped within two sets of spirals, tasting them even and the feeling on his tongue was more than he could take as it brought his trance to an even deeper level still.

"Good slave...Continue~" Risky said, praising him as she placed her hands over his and then pressed them, capturing his head in her squishy cleavage in order to overwhelm him. "But go harder, more passionate, with more energy...I want to be pleased and your role in life is to make sure I get everything I desire~"

The soft pressure on his head and her words ensured that he'd go almost berserk as his lips and his tongue acted almost on their own. He nuzzled into her chest, then licked profusely, coating her cleavage and those orbs of her with his saliva. His lips kissed and almost made out with her nipples, providing for some sweet trembling coming from Risky as she stiffled a moan right there and then. Link, however, never even heard it as his trance and worship made nothing matter much but the task at hand as he fondled her breasts, caressed them while her taste was simply absorbed by his subconscious as the most delectable thing he would ever get to place his lips and tongue upon.

"Go lower...Worship that belly which danced for you so well, bringing you under a deep trance of pure hypnosis for me~" Risky said as she gave him a gentle push and made it so he went on his knees in order to be better positioned for this task. "Show it the same passion as you did my breasts~"

He was lower, a good position to be when in front of the goddess, the Queen of the Seven Seas, as he saw her beautiful midriff, her abdomen and her luscious navel in front of his eyes. It brought forth vivid recalls of her dance, of those rolls, hip bumps, circles and everything she did that proved to be seductive and mesmerizing as his lips went on to do their work as he kissed her lower belly and then trailed his way up toward her navel with his tongue. Then, he made out with her deep and mind-numbing belly button, his tongue and lips caught in an energetic and blissful kiss which he was very much into.

"I want you to cum while you do it. Each time you do is a show of devotion, of reverence and pure adoration toward your goddess," Risky said, curious to see just how much control she could have over his orgasms now as he had done so multiple times this evening. Would he break, or would he continue unabashedly only to carry out her commands as efficiently as he was able? She had to find out. "Don't hold back and communicate to me how much I arouse, excite and completely enslaved you. Show me the proof of your submission as much as you can and want~"

His world was rocked right there as while his hands hung on to her hips, his own waist seemed to shake as his penis spurted out strings of cum, his climax reached because she demanded it so. It was her command which he had to obey and he would do so gladly as he further sullied his pants, the sight of the once-mighty champion now reduced to a cum-stained mess filled with hypnotic devotion being too great a sight for Risky...Yet all Link could do was continue the worship of her belly while he reached an explosive orgasm once more. His lips tasted her sweat, his tongue cleaned it all up as he was getting addicted to this almost as much as he was to hypnosis. Her soft flesh, undulating due to the pressure of his mouth, her scent, the pliable and sweet-looking lavender skin...It proved to be too much as he trembled and came once more as he was on the verge of falling unconscious by this point.

"You can stop cumming now...I have seen the true passion you have for me and I am pleased," Risky said as he still worshiped her belly, caught in the bliss of servitude and of her beauty as she felt that this might not go any further right now. It might be worth it to revisit this, to return his memories once more and perhaps each time they would be less and less until he'd truly be gone and replaced by nothing more than his status as her devoted slave. The thought excited her, yet now it was time for some true pleasure on her part as she had only climaxed once this evening and it was due to her own hand. It was time to remedy that. "You have reached climax multiple time in my company and due to my efforts...but now it is time to pay back tenfold what you goddess gave to you, cabin boy~"

She lowered her pants and pushed his head down, directing him toward her very wet and juice-coated pussy. She held him there, allowing him to smell the aroma of her arousal, letting him bask in it as she smirked. The scent of his goddess, of the one shaping up his reality, the one whose words were truth, whose charm was all-encompassing...It drove him crazy. He wanted to cum just by looking and smelling her lower lips, yet she did now wish him to for now as he salivated at the prospect of it.

"Lick there, cabin boy~"

And thus he went on to eat her out, giving her exactly what she wanted as all this buildup had been more than worth it. She was not the most patient of person, but she could certainly see the value in teasing and edging, even with herself. His lips and tongue carefully entertaining her lower lips and her inner folds, she used her hands on his shoulders to keep herself up as she smiled in ecstasy, biting her lips as he was exceptionally filled with energy right now, his slave self having returned with a vengeance and she was all up for it. He was now thoroughly enslaved anew and she had gotten her nostalgia trip that she wished to partake in, perhaps even more than she bargained too.

All in all, a very successful evening for the Queen of the Seven Seas.


End file.
